STRIP truth or dare!
by CammieMorganGoode
Summary: Macey and Nick, Cammie and Zach, Liz and Jonas, Grant and Bex are on summer vacation and decide to play strip truth or dare. Rated M for future chapters ;D Please Review! I'm sorry updates are so spaced out, a lot has been going on lately and I keep forgetting! But NO EXCUSES! I'm going to try to get better about it! I promise3 I hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my first GALLAGHER GIRLS fan fiction. I have one Twilgiht one. But imma be writing another gallagher one. But this is just about strip truth or dare. There are no parents. They are spies but they don't talk about it. They are in a beach house, Macey's naturally.**

**ENJOY!(: **

**Cammie's POV! **

I was sitting on Zach's lap. Liz on Jonas's. Macey on Nick's. Bex on Grant's. While Zach, Jonas, Nick, and Grant were on bean bags.

"Let's play truth or dare!" I say, it was getting way to boring and silent.

"YES! But let's play STRIP truth or dare!" Macey says. We all agree.

"Someone ask me." I say, feeling confident that i will be able to do this.

"Ohkay! Truth or dare?" Nick says. _His dares are pretty good/bad. But i would be safe with a truth.. _

"Dare." Everyone's heads turn to me. "Don't be so surprised people. I like to be adventurous too!"

"Hmmm.. I dare you to.. Full-blown make out with Grant in front of Zach." My eyes widen and I start to shake. "And Zach, you can't do anything about it." He frowns. I look at what I'm wearing. Short-shorts, 1 tank top, and my hair was up in a bun (and of course bra and underwear.)

"Cam, you can do it. But I'm not gonna be the happiest person ever." Zach whispered in my ear. I shake my head. "I can't kiss anyone besides you Zach! I LOVE YOU!"

"I love you too, Cam." He smiles. (YES, YOU SAW THAT RIGHT! Not his annoying-sexy-stupid-hot smirk he always wears. An actual smile.)

"Does hair ties count?" I ask Bex.

"Yes." She answers quickly. I take out my hair and throw the hair tie in the middle of our circle. Bex and Zach looked relieved. I turned and kissed Zach full on the lips, we stayed like that for at least 2 minutes and 21 seconds before Grant cleared his throat. We pulled apart and he smiled.

"Ohkay, Jonas. Truth or dare." His head snapped at me. He didn't seem too happy.

"D-dare." It was half surprising/half not. Bex, Zach, and Liz looked at him like he just made the worst mistake. Macey and Grant were both excited to see what i was gonna say because they had huge smiles on their faces.

"I dare you to go down stairs and get whip cream and put it on your stomach and let Mace lick it off. And then you put it on her chest, where the v-neck stops and lick it off." I feel bad, the v-neck was pretty low. But i said it, and now he has to do it.

"Uh, uh. I'll do it." _Not very sure there are we, Jonas?_ He got up, walked down stairs got the whip cream and came up. It took him 1 minutes 19 seconds. By the time he got back, me and Zach were making out. Nick and Macey were making out. Grant and Bex were making out. And Liz was awkwardly sitting there. Jonas cleared his throat and Macey sighed.

"Ohkay let's get this over with." Mace said. Jonas put the whip cream on his stomach. Macey was really slowly leaning down and once she got there she quickly licked it all of and ran to Nick.

"No, no, no! You have to let him lick it off of you now!" I pretty much sang. Macey and Jonas sighed. Jonas put it right where the v-neck ended. He leaned down and quickly licked it off. Macey screamed and ran and sat in Nick's lap. Liz jumped up and ran to hug Jonas really tight. _This is really going to be the best night!_ Once all the guys were sitting in the bean bags and their girlfriends were on their laps. Jonas looked straight at Zach.

"Zach. Truth or dare?" Psst, we already knew that answer.

"Dare. I'm not afraid of you Jonas!" Jonas laughed. _Uh oh. This is not good_. Jonas just sat there thinking.

"I dare you to go get a strawberry put in on Bex's tongue and you have to eat it off." I suddenly frowned and got really sad. I knew Zach would do it. He doesn't give down a dare. I looked up at him and he had a surprised face. I got off his lap and pulled him up.

"What are you doing?" He asked, confused.

"Oh come on. Your Zach Goode. I know you won't give up this dare so i was just giving you a head start." I said looking down at the floor and no where else. Zach apparently sat down, because he pulled me out to his lap.

"I'm not doing that dare. You're my girlfriend. I ain't going to do it to her. Only you babe." I gave a small sad smile. And i guess he could tell i was still sad about it. Because he pulled off his shirt put in the middle, lifted my chin and kissed me. I kissed him back (of course, i can't stay mad at him for long.) When i pull away, i put my head on his chest and his arms were around my waist.

"Grant, truth or dare?"

"Dude, do you really need to ask?" It's true, you really don't need to ask. We all know he would pick dare.

"Ohkay, i dare you to kiss Macey on the lips. For a minute." What is with teen's dares being all about kissing. Grant never _ever _gives up dares, so i kinda feel bad for Bex. But she's Bex, she'll understand.

"Uh, Bex babe. I don't give up dares." He says in a I'm-sorry-I-love-you-and-you-know-i-hate-her-I-have-to tone.

"I trust you." Bex says and gets up and kisses him softly on the lips and sits on the bean bag chair. Grant gets up and walks over to Macey. He grabs her hand and pulls her up. He leans in and she just sits there, surprised. But then she leans in and then they kiss.

10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1,0. And they pull apart. Grant goes back and sits in the bean bag chair and pulls Bex on his lap and they make out. Same as Nick and Macey.

"Liz, truth or dare?" She looks up. She looks kinda relieved that someone actually remembers her. So i get up and move over to hug her.

"I love you Lizzie. We remembered you." I whispered in her ear and she smiles and hugs back.

"Thanks. I love you too." She whispers back. I go and sit down in Zach's lap. He smirks. _Surprise, surprise. _

"Truth." We all knew she would pick that.

"Have you and Jonas did the deed yet?" Grant smiles. Liz AND Jonas blush.

"N-no." She shakes her head. Jonas looks down.

"Hey, I think that's sweet guys. No need to be all sad." I say in just above a whisper. Everyone looks at me. Jonas smiles and gets up and hugs me. I hug him back. "I keep getting or giving hugs today." Everyone laughs.

"Soooo.. Macey, truth or dare?"

"Truth.. but only because we haven't done those much." _Total lie. I wonder if she's scared._

"Who was your first crush? And who did you lose your virginity to?" Liz asked, excited to hear the answers. Macey looked down and blushed.

"My first crush was in kindergarden, his name was Nathan Serapiglia. And then i lost my virginity to him 8 years later." She states, like it's totally okay to just go around telling people this.

"Ohkay, Bex, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Not much of a surprise there.

"I dare you to break up with grant. For a whole month. And you have to go out with Jason Kilo during that month." Bex looked like she was about to die. Grant looked like he wanted to kill Macey.

"OH HELL TO THE NO!" She took of her shirt. So now she only had a tank top and bra on..

"Niiiiickk. Truth or dare?" Bex asked. She gives some of the worst and i mean worst dares out there. Worst meaning evil genius.

"Dare. Rebecca I am so not afraid of you." _Ohh shiiiittt. He did not just say that?_

"EXCUSE ME?"

"Babe, calm down." Grant kissed her. And she relaxes at his touch. _Thank god. _She pulls away and has an evil smile on her face. Uh oh. She looks to Nick then to me. _Oh no! PLEASE NO! _

"5 minutes in heaven. With Cammie." I freeze. Zach tenses. Nick looks like that dare is a total nothing.

"Nick, take off your shirt and put it in the pile. I'm not doing this." I say calmly. I tighten my grip around Zach's neck.

**What's gonna happen? Will Nick do what Bex said? Will he make her? What will Zach do? STAY TUNED!(:**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2:**

"No. We are doing this. I can't give up a dare. Especially by Rebecca over here." He says pointing to her. She clenches her fists, gets up and starts walking over to him angrily. But Grant pulled her down on his lap, holding her tightly. _Thank you Grant!_

"NO!" Everyone's heads turn to Zach. I mean we all figured he'd say something, but not with his sudden and _very_ angry outburst. Nick grabs my hand and starts to pull me up. I pull my hand back and tighten my grip around Zach's neck even harder.

"There's no way in hell I'm letting you get your hands on MY Cammie." _Aww, did you hear that? I'm HIS Cammie._

"IT'S A GOD DAMN DARE! ITS NOT GONNA RUIN YOUR REPUTATION!" I scream to Nick.

"But it will. Dares, especially these easy ones, cant be passed up." He says, way to calmly.

"MACEY! YOUR TURN TO TALK! YOU'RE HIS GIRLFRIEND YOU GET A SAY IN THIS!" I scream. Macey, as usual, isn't paying attention and is just filing her nails.

"It's not like feelings are gonna change. I love Nick. You love Zach. Zach loves you. Nick loves me. Just do it, it's a dare." Zach mutters a bad word in Farsi. I sigh. _Its just a dare. Its just a dare. Its just a dare._ I get up and Zach looks pissed. I bend down and kiss him.

"Babe, you know I love you more than my own life. Nothings gonna change. It's a stupid dare." I whisper in his ear.

"I love you too, Gallagher girl." He whispers back. I go into the closet with Nick. He wraps his arms around my waist. My arms go around his neck. I know they are all outside the door, trying to listen. He leans in and starts to kiss me. And then it turns into a make out. I feel nothing. Absolutely nothing.

**NICKS POV!**

Her hands start to go through my hair. So I do the same to her. I feel something but I can't place it- No I love Macey. Then there's a knock on the door.

"5 MINUTES ARE UP COME ON!" A _very, very_ pissed Zach screams. We walk out. Zach grabs Cammie. And dips her in a kiss. I feel a little jealous. And i guess Macey can tell.

"You like her, don't you?" She whispers in my ear so only i can hear.

"What? Are you crazy? I love you!" I whisper back. She smiles. But i must admit i kinda like Cam. I kiss her. And we sit like that for awhile. Just me and Macey. Her on my lap. Kissing. It feels so right. Cam won't get in the way. I hope.

**CAMS POV!**

I could tell that Nick felt something. He kept staring at me. Once i looked at him he would look at Macey and smile then kiss her on the cheek.

"Cam, truth or dare." _Of course, he would pick me._

"Dare." _Of course i would pick that. _

"Call Joe and tell him your pregnant with Zach's baby." I laugh. This was gonna be a good dare.

"Ohkay." I get out my phone and dial Joe's number. _.lord. _Im actually gonna do this.

*KEY: **Bold- Joe. **_Italics- Cam.*_

**"Hello?" **

_"Hey Joey." _

**"Cam, your on vacation why are you calling me?" **

_"Oh well, I have to tell you something.. something important." _Everyone laughs silently so he wouldn't hear. I was the only one who saw fear in Zach's eyes. I knew why. Joe's my godfather. He would do anything to hurt Zach if it wasn't a lie.

**"Hurry." **Gulp.

_"I'm pregnant. Zach's the father." __Shit, shit, shit, shit. _

**"WHAT? CAM I THOUGHT YOU WERE MORE MATURE THAN THAT! OH IMMA BEAT ZACH'S ASS! HE BETTER BEWARE! YOU ARE COMING HOME THIS INSTANT! LORD CAM! WAIT TIL YOUR MOM FINDS OUT! WHERE IS ZACH? I WANNA TALK TO HIM!" **I mouthed to Macey, "Should i tell her or make Zach talk to him?" Macey's response, "Tell. Him. Hurry."

_"Joey! Calm down! It was just a dare! I'M NOT PREGNANT! I'M NOT SOME SLUT! I WOULD NEVER JUST GO OFF AND GET PREGNANT! YOU, OF ALL PEOPLE, SHOULD NO THAT!" _I hang up. Angry. I walk up to Nick and slap him. HARD. He falls back. I start to leave.

"Where are you going?" Liz asked.

"Like Joe said, home." I walked out and started to pack up but once i was about to go to the car to leave, a pair arms wrapped around my waist. But it wasn't who i thought it was...

**Hope y'all like it! Not my best. But not my worst! What will happen? Sorry for not a lot of truth or dares. HOPE YOU LIKED IT! And yes, I'm a seventh grader who cusses. OHKAY LOVE YOU BYE**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAMS POV!**

I turned around to see Grant. _Grant!_

"What are you doing? I mean… We suddenly stopped talking after-"

"No, I get it. You wanted your boyfriend or your girl best friends. Zach started to run for you but I stopped him. I just wanted to see if you were ohkay." He says looking at the ground. I hug him tightly. He must have been surprised because he just looked at me then hugged back.

"Thanks Grant. I love you."

"Love you too, Cams."

ZACHS POV!

"Thanks Grant. I love you."

"Love you too, Cams."

My heart aches._ She. Loves. Him._ Did she ever love me? Has she been cheating on me? _Pain_. I ran back inside. Macey sees me.

"OHMYGAWD! ZACH WHY ARE YOU CRYING? WHAT HAPPENED?" Wait, I'm crying? Wow, I must really love her. I dry my eyes. I must look horrible.

"Cam... Grant… I… Love… You…" I say between sniffle and barley able to breathe.

"WHAT?" Bex shouts.

"Cam and Grant were outside, and they said I love you to each other." I say.

CAMS POV!

I heard running. I looked up from my hug with Grant and saw Zach running. _Oh crap._

"Did… did he hear us?" I ask in a shaky voice.

"What?" He asks, obviously confused.

"I just saw Zach running back into the house. Did.. He hear us say I love you?" I ask.

"Well, let's go see." We walk back inside and we sit by the door to the room we were in.

"Cam... Grant… I… Love… You…" Zach. He's crying. _NO!_

"WHAT?" Bex shouts.

"Cam and Grant were outside, and they said I love you to each other." Zach says obviously better. I barge through the door.

"ZACH!" I run up to him and bend down next to him.

"What's wrong? Zach." I put my hand on his shoulder but he moves away.

"You. And. Grant." He says, angry. I look at Grant and nod. _It's time._

"Me and Grant are brother and sister." I stand up. "I can't believe you think that I would cheat on you. Think that I could ever love anyone else. That you can't trust me. I… I can't even talk to you right now. I'm leaving. I'm calling Joe and telling him that I'm coming home. Bye guys." I say turning to leave. I grab my phone.

"Hey, Joe."

"Yea, I'm… I'm fine."

"YES, JOE! I'M FINE! DROP IT!" Everyone in the room jumps a little. I just glare then walk out.

"Yes, I'm coming home. Pick me up at the air port in-" But I was cut off by someone grabbing my phone and hitting end. Zach.

"WHAT THE FUCK? I SAID I DIDN'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU AND THEN YOU HANG UP ON JOE! HE'S SOO GONNA BEAT YOUR ASS!" I scream. Then stomp off.

"BEX! MACEY! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!" They both come running in and looking scared. Yes, I even scare Bex when I'm really mad.

"Y-yes?" Macey stutters.

"I need money for the plane trip home, can I borrow some and pay back later?" I ask sweetly. Well, as sweetly as I could.

"No." I turn to Zach.

"Excuuuse me?" I say with so much venom in my words._ If only looks could kill. *sigh*_

"You're not leaving."

"Well, you're right. Because you so rudely interrupted my phone call with Joe."

"Cam, I love you. I trust you. But what would you do if me and Macey were outside hugging tightly and saying I love you?" My eyes widen.

"Why? Have you done that?" I ask in an angrier than angry voice.

"CAM! ITS JUST AN EXAMPLE! WHY, DO YOU NOT TRUST ME?"

"WELL NO I DON'T! BECAUSE YOU CANT TRUST ME! AND EVERY GIRL AT THIS SCHOOL WISHES THEY COULD GET A PIECE OF YOU!" I scream.

"Cam." He pulls me close, but I push away. "Cam. I love you more than anything in this whole entire world. I love you more than life. I would die for you. I wouldn't give a second thought. And I can't lose you. I trust you, its just I don't want you to leave me, so badly that I just jump to conclusions. Please take me back." I look at him. Then at the ground. _Ugh, how could i say no to HIM. And his sweet words! _I jump up and kiss him. Bringing him in. I put my arms around his neck. He puts his arms around my waist. _If he smirks. I will kill him for ruining this moment. _He back away and he's grinning. YES GRINNING! NOT SMIRKING GRINNNING!

"I love you too." We go back inside and i call Joe and say not to worry about me and that I'm fine and not coming home.

"Soo... Where were we in truth or dare?" Everyone looks at me. I look down.

"Jonas, truth or dare?"

"Truth." He says.

"Smart." I Mutter softly, i think only Zach could hear.

"How long have you liked Liz?"

"I don't like her." Everyone gasps and Lizzie starts to cry.

"I love her. And i never liked her, I loved her since i laid eyes on her." She stops crying and jumps in his arms. _Chhheeesssyyyy. If you ask me. Not that you did or anything._


	4. Chapter 4

"Zach, truth or dare?" Jonas asks. _Oh boy…_

"Uh…dare." He says and _oh my God_, he is smirking.

Jonas positioned Liz to the right of his lap so he could see me and Zach, smiling so wide I think he was gonna break his face in half. "I dare you to…have sex with Cammie tonight." He said. My eyes got wide and even Macey gasped.

Jonas came up with THAT? "I'll take it." Zach replied, still smirking, and kissed me. I kissed back, a little glad he took the dare, and Zach took his turn.

"Liz, truth or dare?" He asked, as if he needed to. Everyone knew it was gonna be truth.

"Dare." She said, smiling. We all gasped, completely shocked. She alwayspicked dare. ALWAYS. As in she only took dare once when we were in seventh grade and never said that word ever again unless she was talking about it or asking someone else.

"I dare you to go into the closet with Jonas, put on a blind fold, and let him do _whatever_ he wants to you." I gasped and giggled a little, laying back with my head against Zach's chest. He smiled and stroked my hair before looking at Liz and listening hard for the answer.

"Hm…" she thought for a moment, then she looked at Jonas. Jonas looked like he wanted her to half take her top off right there, and half take her top of in the closet. She took off her top, wearing a tank under it, and sat back down. "Bed." I heard her whisper to him, and he grinned wildly again.

"Cam, truth or dare?" Liz asked me. OH GOD!

"Truth…" I said. She grinned like Jonas.

"Hm…do you _want _ to have sex with Zach?" she asked. My eyes went wide again. I sooooooooooo did NOT want to answer that at all not one little bit.

"Dare, _dare_, DARE!" I squealed. I felt Zach smirk in my hair. "No, no. answer it." He told me. I could feel my cheeks burning and Macey and Nick both grinned at me. Bex and Grant actually looked interested now. Jonas smirked. Not Zach's smirk, but it was more of an evil-grin smirk. _Great…now I have everyone's attention…_

"Yes…" I said, my cheeks burning even worse now. Macey grinned and looked proud and Bex and Grant went back to making out. Zach kissed me again and I kissed back.

"Macey, truth or dare?" I said.

"Dare." She said without a hint of regret.

"I dare you too…go skinny-dipping in the pool. NOW." I said, smirking my true love's smirk.

She smiled and shrugged and Nick and her both got up. He obviously would _love_ to see her naked. She did and when she got back, giggling, with her cloths back on now, said "Bex, truth or dare?"

"DARE!" Bex said naturally, looking insulted that Macey didn't just say "Bex a dare you too…".

"Okay. I dare you to…call Cam's mom and tell her you need to borrow a condom so you and Grant can have sex!" we all got excited it that one. She actually took her socks off. Imagine that, a girl has socks on in the summer. But shes the one that suggested we play the game too. Oh well.

"Cam truth or dare?" Bex asked me. Why are we going out of order? Why me? Oh gawd!

"Dare." I said, sounding like Macey now.

She smiled at me so wide her hair line and lips were touching and said "I dare you to go make out with Jonas in the closet for a whole half hour!" she said, glaring right as Zach, still smiling. My eyes went wide again for the third time.

Now, since everyone knew I wasn't gonna take it and I had no damn socks on, I took og my tank top to reveal a sexy blush-pink bra. My cheeks were burning again and I giggled and sat back down. "Ain't gonna happen." Zach and jonas both looked relieved and Zach looked a little…oh whats the word…longing, at my chest. I had size B breasts but it didn't look like he minded. Not at all.

"Grant truth or dare?" I said, my voice blank.

"Truth." He said almost immediately.

"Hm…" I said and again smirked Zach's smirk. "Did you lose your virginity to Bex?" I asked.

"No." He said. I giggled like a maniac.

"Zach truth or dare?" he asked before I got to crazy. I sat back up again. "Dare." He said.

"I dare you to go into the closet and sit with Cammie and tell her anything she asks you." He said. Zachs eyes got wide and he all the sudden looked like he wanted to kill Grant. I had doubt in my mind then…in the very back where that tiny subconscious part it.

He didn't answer or do anything for a few seconds. I hate that I was doubting him…doubting his words… but I had to. He didn't answer right away and in a way, tat really hurt me. Everyone but Zach saw the look on my face. The look of sadness. The look of doubt. The look of anger. He leaned forward and saw my expression.

I blinked a few times and picked my hands up from the sides of the beanbag by Zach's lap, pulling my leg to me. "I…I need to go to the bathroom…" I said quickly and got up, not giving Zach a chance to grab me or hold me in his lap before I ran down the long hall, up the stairs, and into the bathroom and locked the door, standing in front of the counter and sink, gripping both sides tightly.

**Hope you guys liked this chapter! Please review and send in truths and dares, I need some ideas everyone! :D -Megan**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took me so long to update guys! I had exams last week and studied like a mad person. Good part, I passed all my exams with an A or B. :D**

Recap: _I blinked a few times and picked my hands up from the sides of the beanbag by Zach's lap, pulling my leg to me. _

_"I…I need to go to the bathroom…" I said quickly and got up, not giving Zach a chance to grab me or hold me in his lap before I ran down the long hall, up the stairs, and into the bathroom and locked the door, standing in front of the counter and sink, gripping both sides tightly._

_I started crying and heard banging on the door.

"Cammie!" Grant and Zach were both out there.

I couldn't do it…I couldn't go out there in face them after that and I could say anything…I just couldn't…I opened the door and grabbed Zach, pulling him in and shutting it on Grant.

"Why did you do that?" I hissed at him, my voice softer because I'm upset.

"Cammie I'm sorry but most things are better left unsaid!" he retorted.

"Zach if you don't trust me then fine! I don't want to be with someone who says he loves me but can't at least answer a question without 'I dunno!'" I screamed and ran out, shoving passed Grant and running outside, to the back yard and sitting on the porch swing crying.

Macey and Liz came out to talk to me and Bex was inside yelling at Zach. From what I've heard anyway.

"Cammie I'm so sorry!" Liz squeaked and hugged me.

"I don't know why he'd say he loves me but he doesn't trust me…He doesn't think I should know…" I replied, staring straight at the house, still crying.

"Cammie he might not be able to. I know he loves you, you know he loves you, for goodness sakes we all know. He loves you Cameron!" Macey said.

She had a point…a good point…a _very_ good point. I sighed and nodded.

"I'll wait till Bex is done…I personally love all my limbs in one piece…" I say, smiling just barely. Liz and Macey both giggled at me.

**Sorry its such a short chapter! I know what'll happen next but I decided to leave the cliff hanger there! Mua ha ha ha! Jk, review and ill put the next chapter up! –Megan :D**


	6. Chapter 6

_Recap_

"Cammie I'm so sorry!" Liz squeaked and hugged me.

_"I don't know why he'd say he loves me but he doesn't trust me…He doesn't think I should know…" I replied, staring straight at the house, still crying._

_"Cammie he might not be able to. I know he loves you, you know he loves you, for goodness sakes we all know. He loves you Cameron!" Macey said._

_She had a point…a good point…a __very__ good point. I sighed and nodded._

_"I'll wait till Bex is done…I personally love all my limbs in one piece…" I say, smiling just barely. Liz and Macey both giggled at me._

"ZACH I CANT FREAKING BELIEVE YOU WOULDN'T JUST SAY 'I'LL TAKE THE DARE' FOR GOD FUCKING SAKES, SHE'S YOUR GIRLFRIEND-THOUGH I DON'T KNOW HOW FREAKING LONG THAT'LL LAST- AND _MY_ BESTFRIEND. WHY COULD YOU JUST SAY FREAKING YES?" We can hear Bex from the pool-I guess they're back by the bean bags our something. She sounds pretty pissed…as much as I want to object to her yelling at Zach…I don't know if I should… And that's so bad…

"You okay now, Cam Cam?" Lizzie says, still hugging me, Macey sitting by my feet.

"I guess…No…I don't know, Liz. I just don't know…" my voice is light, I can tell my face is red from crying, my nose is stuffed up making me sound like I've been crying for an hour, which I soft of have if you count all the times I've run around or out of the house bawling my eyeballs out.

"SOMETIMES I THINK SHE DESERVES BETTER THAN YOU!" Nick's yelling now… I knew it… Macey knew it… he feels something…

"Macey…" I shake my head, but she acts like she didn't hear it. Like she had gone deaf for that little period of time. But that's the worst. Because that's when you can tell she's hurt the most. She just sits, patting my leg, telling me it'll be okay and thing's will get better between me and Zach.

"BOTH OF YOU JUST SHUT UP! I LOVE HER, OKAY? I KNOW I FUCKING SCREWED UP, MOVE THE FUCKING HELL OUT OF THE DAMN WAY SO I CAN GO TALK TO HER!" Zach yells at them. Then, in a much softer and quieter voice, "I just want to make things right…

They must have moved, because in 2.3 seconds, he's beside the lawn chair I threw myself in, Macey and Liz going inside to leave us alone. I can feel everyone's eyes on us through the open door way, all of them straining to hear what is about to be said between us.

"Zach… I don't understand… One minute we're laughing and giggling, you're taking a dare to have sex with me… Next thing we know, my brother dares you to tell me what ever I ask, just for a few minutes, and you can't do it.

He sighs heavily and sits on the edge of the chair, I pull my feet closer to me but he reaches out, pulling my feet to his lap and rubbing them as he speaks, "I'm sorry… I just want to protect you, Cameron. I swear, I'll do anything though. Anything to keep you. I can't lose you, Cam. You know I love you. You have to know. I swear on my life, I'll tell you anything you want to know, from now on till…-forever. God, Cam, I just can't lose you. I can't."

I don't know what to say… What should I say? I glance back to the bean bag room. Macey's smiling, Liz and about to _cry, _Bex still looks a little mad, Grant looks protective, Jonas is trying to get Liz not to cry, and Nick looks…jealous. But again, Macey is pretending not to notice. He better stop liking me and get on with it with her…

"And I still do want to have sex with you tonight, Cam… Only if you do… I'll do anything for you," Zach adds, kissing my hand.

I lean forward, kiss his cheek, and sigh lightly. "Let's just go back inside."

He drapes an arm close around my shoulders, pulling me to him protectively. I look back to all my friends who have sat back down upon seeing us get up. Am I really the only one that can see the jealousy, not on Nick's face but twinkling in his eyes?

"I think we should quit playing for a little…maybe we should… take naps, go swimming, make out… This game needs a break," I say as I sit in Zach's lap, tired from all the crying as well as a small head ache coming on from the tears.

Macey nods and smiles, of course turning to make out with Nick. Bex and Grant go into a spare bed room, no doubt to have sex. Liz and Jonas go to change for the pool.

"Lets just take a nap, Zach," I pull him into the room Macey said we can stay in. It's pretty big. There's a hammock on the balcony. I lay down and Zach lays behind me, snaking his arms tight around me and I turn, burying my face in his chest, and we fall asleep.

We-or I-wake up about an hour later, Zach already awake and brushing his fingers through my hair.

"Zach…"I whisper groggily and move closer to him, he tightens his arm around my waist and continues to brush my hair with his fingers.

"Yes, sweet heart?" he smiles and kisses my forehead.

God, he's so sweet… No matter how damn cocky he is.

"I'm sorry…"I whisper.

"What do you have to be sorry for?" he says, he even sounds confused this time.

"For almost letting you go…" I whisper, falling back to sleep as if someone had drugged me (not to worry, no one drugged me, it just feels like it.)

Once I wake up again, it's close to evening.

"Zach?" I look around, I don't fee him beside me. "ZACH?" I'm in the bed. He must have carried me. I run out of the door, glancing in the mirror. My hair is fine, as if I never slept. I run into the kitchen and see Zach making grilled cheese, 12 already on the plate.

"God, I was so scared!" I hug him tight, narrowly missing accidently burning his hand on the griddle.

He grins and kisses my cheek. "Sorry. It got late and people were hungry."

I smile, he is a good cook, I hope he makes macaroni and cookies tomorrow. "Next time just leave a note or something, baby."

I sit at the table where everyone has seemed to redirect themselves. Macey and Nick are both wrapped in towels and it's either Macey wore her strapless bikini or she's naked… I guess they went to the pool after a little. Liz and Jonas are in towels but thankfully we can see sweet, innocent (thought not TOO innocent since she said something about sex to Jonas earlier) Liz's bikini straps.

Bex and Grant have cleaned up though Bex still has a bit of sex hair. They always glue themselves together after sex, sitting right beside each other at the big round table as if someone was gonna rip them apart and they had to make sure nothing happened.

Everyone looks up when I sit down from whispering to their counterpart.

"Well hello, sleepy head. Have a nice nap?" Liz smiles brightly.

"Did you and Zach do anything yet?" Macey says, grinning eagerly.

"Macey!" we all chorus in unison.

"What? I was only curious…" Macey says.

"No, we didn't do anything Mace. And yes, I had a lovely nap. Thank you, Liz," I say, smiling at her, and hug her since I sat by her, an empty chair on my left for Zach and Bex beside his chair. I hope she calmed down since this afternoon.

Zach puts sodas, grilled cheese, pickles and fries on the table with Nick's help and we all sit down.

Everyone gets two grilled cheese (there was 16 in all) one pickle, a handful or two of fries and one soda. I get root beer.

"Sooooo, Zach, when are ya going through with that dare?" Macey says excitedly, making me blush so deep a red I bet I look like a rose.

"Tonight, tonight. Leave it alone our I wont do it," Zach threatens.

" 'Kay, 'kay," Macey says.

Then everyone gets into a group conversation as we eat.

"So what exactly did you guys do upstairs?" Liz says politely, nibbling a fry.

"Napped, slept and rested," I say, grinning at how clever I am.

"Oh shit! Shit shit shit!" Macey's eyes go wide and she jumps up, first looking at Nick and then barreling into the living room.

I run after her quicky, "What? What happened?"

"I have to get condoms, I told Nick I'd go with Zach, Bex and Grant today!"

"So go now," I say.

"You sure? I wouldn't want to take Zach away," she says.

"Just go. I'll be fine. Liz and Jonas were gonna get some too, you guys can go. Just make sure Zach gets some for us too…" I blush and before I know it everyone is rushing out of the house.

Thing is…I didn't bother to remember that the only one left with me was Nick…

"Hey, Nicky…" I say awkwardly and bite into my last half of grilled cheese.

"Cammie…I need to talk to you…" he says, and before I say anything, he continues. "That five minutes in heaven thing… I guess… What I'm trying to say is I like you," he says.

"Nick… But you have Macey. And I have Zach. You can't. she's my best friend, Nick, don't hurt her," I don't know what else to say.

"It isn't like I did this on purpose, Cam. I would never hurt Macey, and Zach's my best friend, I wouldn't do that to him. I love Macey, Cam, you should know that."

"I know, I know, this is just…scary…I guess…"

"Sorry. Just know that if you and Zach don't work out and neither do me and Macey, I'm here."

Just then, the alarms go off. The security doors barrel down, shutting us in the kitchen/dining room.

A metal shield goes over the window.

Someone is coming to get us… Someone is after us…


	7. AN So Sorry

A/N My babies so sorry!  
>I am so so SO sorry I haven't updated lately but I've been so busy and my computer monitor broke I half when my sister dropped it!<p>

Anyways, someone notified me that they were confused on a boy named "Nick" in a lot of fanfictions.

No, its not Nick from Heist Society, it's a character we fanfic writers made up as a romantic match for Macey McHenry so she would not be all alone.

Trust me, I will try to update soon, again, I am very very sorry for not updating for a very long while.

Also, I know Zach doesn't show so much PDA and Cammie isn't that emotional in the books, I'm sorry. I can't capture them perfectly, you must understand, only Ms. Ally Carter herself can do that.

It's a fanfiction, I only made it different to the story of my liking and posted it for others to enjoy too.

Dark. Angel. From. Above-you are very right when you say shorties rule! I'm short myself and I hate it sometimes (Can't reach the top shelf without a stool because our shelves are high at my house)

About the cliff hangers- I LOVE WRITING THEM. IT SHALL NEVER STOP! 33333

I'm glad you all are laughing at parts, that was the point I wanted to get to!

Also, I love it when you guys suggest things for the story in my reviews. I do want to try some of them and I will in chapters soon most likely. You guys are all very helpful because sometimes I have writers block and I feel very brain dead. Also, I'm sorry if anyone finds spelling and grammar mistakes in the writing, I am a spelling and grammar nazi as my friends say but I also have dyslexia, most of the time I am careful about it and look things over but sometimes I cant spot mistakes.

I loooooooove you all my faithful readers and reviewers!

XOXO


	8. Chapter 7

_Recap_

_"Hey, Nicky…" I say awkwardly and bite into my last half of grilled cheese._

_"Cammie…I need to talk to you…" he says, and before I say anything, he continues. "That five minutes in heaven thing… I guess… What I'm trying to say is I like you," he says._

_"Nick… But you have Macey. And I have Zach. You can't. She's my best friend, Nick, don't hurt her," I don't know what else to say._

_"It isn't like I did this on purpose, Cam. I would never hurt Macey, and Zach's my best friend, I wouldn't do that to him. I love Macey, Cam, you should know that."_

_"I know, I know, this is just…scary…I guess…"_

_"Sorry. Just know that if you and Zach don't work out and neither do me and Macey, I'm here."_

_Just then, the alarms go off. The security doors barrel down, shutting us in the kitchen/dining room._

_A metal shield goes over the window._

_Someone is coming to get us… Someone is after us…_

"NICK!" I whisper-shriek across the kitchen and dining room to where he was getting napkins and just as the alarms went off, dropped them

He looks around for a place to hide, but what he hasn't figured out is there isn't one. Its us, the cabinets, the table and the fridge. We never thought to put a hiding place in the kitchen. The fridge is full of mainly alcohol and the cabinets have chips, sodas and whatever else you could name.

I quickly swoop under the last hiding spot and the poorest, the table, waving him under with me as bangs start at the doors.

I'm scared out of my life, there is no way we can get out, no way we can do anything but sit there, all of our gear is in our bedrooms and the living room. There is virtually nothing we can do to help ourselves but use the knifes we have. No laser lipstick, no gun, no escape pod, no nothing.

I look at Nick and he nods, we stand and go back to back facing the doors. Last minute, Nick grabs my face, turns me around, and crushes his lips down on mine. My eyes are wide open and no intruder kicks down the metal shielded door, but Zach and our friends as I try to push Nick away, hitting his chest.

Zach's eyes widen as I final push Nick away, looking between them, and Zach's face is red, boiling mad.

"Zach-"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! YOURE SUPPOSED TO BE MY FRIEND!" Zach's voice booms as he barrels down on Nicholas, shoving him against the wall.

**Am I scaring you? :D It was actually really fun writing this chapter and im already writing the next one. I hope you guys enjoyed it, sorry for how short it is. There is a hugemungous surprise in the next chapter! Xoxo-Megan**


	9. Chapter 8

The sight made both Macey and I scream. Grant got between the two of them, shoving them away from each other, Macey and I both teary eyed and Grant slaps them both over the heads.

"STOP IT! Now look at yourselves! Look! You are best friends! Cammie is _Zach's _girlfriend, Nick, Macey is _your _girlfriend. If you have ANY respect for EITHER of them, both of you will stop this! Look at my sister! Look at Macey! Look at what the two of you have done! They are about to cry! If you two hurt Cameron…or any of them, continuing on like this, I will PERSONALLY escort the both of you to your graves! I am so disa…"

I stopped listening to my brother's words. I know Grant was trying to help.

I run upstairs as the shields on the windows and doors come up, almost tripping on the stairs exactly three times and trying to stop my tears the entire time, which is countless.

I couldn't cry again, I had cried enough.

Macey followed me and we sat in the only spare bedroom, just sat, not crying, not speaking, not whispering or screaming or throwing glasses and lamps.

Just sitting. In pure, undivided, perfect silence. Perfect nothingness.

At one point, we both simultaneously lay down on the pillows and fall asleep, a good foot away from eachother, but holding hands, because that is how we comfort eachother, the only way we will. Because we are best friends, because we both know that we don't want to talk, we don't want to scream, we don't want to yell or cry or kick walls or throw fits. Because it was a small thing. But it was a big thing too. Because I love Zachary and she loves Nicholas and Grant is down stairs yelling them into their own common good senses.

"Cammie..? Cams, are you awake?" the voice is Zach's.

I open my eyes to show him I am and blink at him. He is hunched over me, holding my hand, his eyes are rimmed red. There is no more anger in his eyes. No more hatred. No hurt. Just sorrow.

"Zach…" I whisper and curl my body over so my head is in his lap, he is sitting in the chair beside the bed. Macey is still sleeping. We talk in whispers. Everyone has decided to pretend like last night never happened and continue on with our strip truth or dare game, starting a new game but keeping the dares we hadn't yet fulfilled. Incluing me and Zach making love. And we both fully intended upon fulfilling that at one point during the next week or so of vacation.

"Bex, you go first," I am sat curled up in Zach's lap sucking on a bubble gum dumdum lollipop.

"Nick, I dare you to lick the inside of Liz's ear and basically make out with her ear for an entire 3 minutes!" she says in a rush, apparently she'd thought that one out before hand. She doesn't even give him a choice, but we know he'd pick dare anyways.

Nick is silent for a moment, rubbing Macey's thigh as she sits in his lap while he thinks. "Fine, fine," he says after a minute and Liz gets up, her entire face a nice red coloring, and they venture into the closet. 3 minutes later, they come out, Liz brushes her hair back over her ear and cuddles up to Jonas like they are hot glued together.

"Hmmmmm…Jonas…Truth or dare?" Nick asks.

"Dare," he replies slowly after looking around at everyone.

"I dare you to…Finger Cammie for 10 whole minutes," he says, choosing his words carefully. My eyes are huge. I swear up and down. Jonas looks at me, I look at Jonas. He has to take the dare. I understand that. He only has his boxers left from the game before, chosing just them to 'be a man' instead of starting over with his clothing like everyone else. He has to do it. But Zach's arms tighten around my waist and just below my chest.

Jonas stands, he's blushing, and I get up. I look at Zach. He looks slightly angry. I sit down and crush my lips down to his, whispering 'I love you' before Jonas and I make our way to what we now call the Strip Game Closet. _Jonas and I are practically siblings…_I think.

"Jonas I'm scared…" I whisper.

"I know…Cam I'm sorry but you know I gotta take the dares, just like Bex…" he says, sounding sincerely sorry.

We both know everyone's ears are pressed against the closet door and we can hear their breathing. Jonas and I guide each other to sit down slowly and he pulled down my underwear and shorts.

He sighs and I can tell that he's scared too. But not the same kind of scared. He's scared he'll hurt me or I'll hate him. And I can completely understand it.

"Hold your breath. It hurts less that way. I'll try to do the least possible," Jonas whispers so lowly into my ear as he rests his fingers just at my entrance so no one can hear him through the door.

I hold my breath and he slowly slips two fingers into me. It does hurt. He isn't deep enough for me to say I'm losing my virginity to him but there is nothing to lubricate anything. The friction hurts. He very very slowly pulls his fingers out and pushes back in. It goes on like that for the whole ten minutes, extremely slow, slightly less painful towards the end, and then there is a knock on the door and Macey saying times up. She acts as if she was walking from the bean bags and everyone wasn't so pressed up against the door they could've been fried on it like pancakes.

I yank up my shorts and underwear, Jonas grabs some germ-x from a shelf and we both rush out, me pouncing on Zach who was waiting outside and him rushing over to lonely little Lizzie on the beanbags. Zach hugs my tight and I sling my legs around his waist and as he walks us back to the bean bags we kiss the whole way.

"Jonas, it's your turn," Macey says slowly.

That night, everyone goes to bed late. Diner was late. We had watched a 4 hour long movie after the game got boring, which didn't take long since it was already 12 in the afternoon and everyone wasn't really thinking.

I'm brushing and scrubbing my teeth as I always do in mine and Zach's bathroom when he waltzes through the door in his black and white plaid pajama pants, nothing else on but boxers under that of course.

"Scoot over babe," Zach grinned, nudging me over with his hip as he grabs his own tooth brush and I spit.

"Oh that's nice," I giggle at him. Another half centimeter and I would have spit on the faucet.

I wash my mouth out with some water and turn but before I can open my eyes back up from blinking Zach grabs me, kissing me full on the lips, roughly. Passionately. He's never kissed me like this before. It feels…right.

"Zach," I whisper as he picks me up by the butt, his hands resting there and occasionally rubbing over my thighs as he slowly slowly excruciatingly slowly walks us over to the bed.

**CLIFF HANGER! Sorry my lovelies, its just so fun. I loooooove you all. Xoxo, Megan**


	10. Chapter 9

_That night, everyone goes to bed late. Diner was late. We had watched a 4 hour long movie after the game got boring, which didn't take long since it was already 12 in the afternoon and everyone wasn't really thinking._

_I'm brushing and scrubbing my teeth as I always do in mine and Zach's bathroom when he waltzes through the door in his black and white plaid pajama pants, nothing else on but boxers under that of course._

_"Scoot over babe," Zach grinned, nudging me over with his hip as he grabs his own tooth brush and I spit._

_"Oh that's nice," I giggle at him. Another half centimeter and I would have spit on the faucet._

_I wash my mouth out with some water and turn but before I can open my eyes back up from blinking Zach grabs me, kissing me full on the lips, roughly. Passionately. He's never kissed me like this before. It feels…right._

_"Zach," I whisper as he picks me up by the butt, his hands resting there and occasionally rubbing over my thighs as he slowly slowly excruciatingly slowly walks us over to the bed._

End Flashback

**Anonymous Reviewers of mine,**

**MAKE AN ACCOUNT! I'd love to message you guys and talk to you! You guys are soooooo nice! I love you guys! **

**For the things you guys said in reviews…**

'**Me Gusta' Is Spanish! **

**Grant may die and he may not. C;**

**For my anonymous Reviewer that reviewed '**Omgsh! *commense fangirl* I luv it! Absoultely luv it! 3 dat made my nite: D' **I LOVE YOU! Get an account, seriously, I love you!**

**To LoudNProud:  
>Me no likey you either! Me love! C: <strong>

**Dear ****CherryBlossom1233****, (Reviewed: **This is amazing! :D Please make more, i totally love this series and i'm thinking of makeing my own story with this book. Heres a cookie for this amazing story :)**) Make your own story! I would LOVE to read it! Message me when you post it! I love you! Keep reviewing! C: Thank you for reading my story, I love that you think its amazing, I love that my viewers like it. And thankies for the digital cookie, it was lovely.**

**To the rest of my fans, seriously, I love you. You're all beautiful, stay beautiful. (That last sentence before that. It's a quote from a youtuber that does vlogs-he says that after every vlog. He and his friend are my favorite youtubers. WHO IS IT? Digital cookies to the winner!)**

**Seriously, you guys definitely make my day with these reviews, it makes me feel like my writing isn't so sucky cx. Love you guys loads and tons! Xoxo**

**Now for the main event….**

"Zach…I don't want to do this now…" I whisper. I do want it this now but it doesn't feel like the right time. Like maybe we should wait a while. I know we have to because of the truth or dare game but they didn't say exactly when.

He looks at me, frowning slightly, he already had my top more than half way off.

"Please…? I'm sorry…" I say in a smaller voice at the sight of his slight disappointment.

"Its fine, Cam. We'll do this when you want to," he kisses me again, gentler now, and sets me down to lay gentle on the bed, pulling my top down and snuggling my back to his chest when we lay on our sides. I pull the covers up and hold his hand, his arm over my right side so his hand is almost beside my chest, my right hand behind his with our fingers locked.

"I love you, Zach…" I whisper to him sleepily, half asleep and day dreaming about him, of course.

"I love you too, Cameron," he kisses my hair.

I wake up in the morning and, of course, everyone is already awake, though its NINE A.M.! I go down to the kitchen where everyone is sitting at the table, Grant and Zach making pancake and bacon. Gosh I love them. And the bacon…bacon is a close third after Grant, okay, it's great.

I flop down after grabbing a glass of ready-poured orange juice, sitting beside Bex with an empty seat to my left for Zachary and sip my orange juice (it's really Sunny D, Jonas or Liz probably switched the labels for a joke though I like Sunny D more) as I wait for food and Zach to sit down.

"Nice Jammies…" Nick comments, nodding to my pajamas. I had on one of Zach's black Blackthorne hoodies on and some black Sophie shorts.

And they're pretty damn comfy too.

"Nice pants," I counter, nodding to his Batman pajama pants.

His cheeks go red and Jonas laughs along with Zach and Grant who must have been listening with their backs to us in the kitchen.

Zach comes in with a big platter of pancakes and Grant with the butter, syrup and a platter of bacon. I immediately pile my side dish with bacon and grab two pancakes with butter and syrup.

I kiss Zach's cheek as he sits beside me and we both smile. "Thank you, lovey," I whisper and take a bite of bacon.

He kisses my cheek back in a way to say 'you're welcome' and the rest of us dig in.

**Sorry it's such a short chapter but my time was extremely limited. As in, 20 or 30 minutes limited. :/ but oh well. I'll try to make an extra long one next time. Not much of a cliff hanger but I have plans ahead…;D Love you all! You're all beautiful, stay beautiful, don't forget about the anonymous youtuber contest (above Author's Note) Xoxo**


	11. Chapter 10

_FLASHBACK_

"_Nice pants," I counter, nodding to his Batman pajama pants._

_His cheeks go red and Jonas laughs along with Zach and Grant who must have been listening with their backs to us in the kitchen._

_Zach comes in with a big platter of pancakes and Grant with the butter, syrup and a platter of bacon. I immediately pile my side dish with bacon and grab two pancakes with butter and syrup._

_I kiss Zach's cheek as he sits beside me and we both smile. "Thank you, lovey," I whisper and take a bite of bacon._

_He kisses my cheek back in a way to say 'you're welcome' and the rest of us dig in._

**I promised I'd try to make a long chapter soooo…here we go:)**

"So what exactly do you guys want to do for the rest of the summer?" Bex asks us all. "I mean, clearly, we're running out of things to do."

"I wanna play strip truth or dare for a few more days, but after that, we need to go some where else, and I don't just mean a trip to the beach…maybe a salon my mom mentioned? It's in Florida, one of my cousins, Mallory, owns it and I helped name it, it's call Luna y Agua. Moon and Water. Anyone else in?" I raise my eyebrows. "She said we could stay there this summer for free, we get massages, drinks, hot tub and pool are open, facials, the bar… anything we want, no matter if we're under aged," I add.

"Anything for you, sweet heart," Zach smirks. He clearly has something up his sleeve.

"YES!" Macey yells before Zach even said anything.

"Sure," Liz and Bex say in unison.

"Yeah, I guess," Grant says. "Anything for my sister and Bex. And our cousin, Mallory." He adds.

Nick and Jonas groan but agree to it for their girlfriends. And the guys all agree 3/4th for us, 1/4th for the drinks. And sex. Yeahhhhh 1/4th for sex too, 2/4th for us.

I smile. "Okay, then we don't even need to finish the game, let's get packing. I don't want to take a plane, let's take the Hummer H1 and Rogue," I say. "Dibs on driving the Rogue!" I say even though it's my car because I just know Macey'll wanna drive. It's a black flecked Rogue and I L-O-V-E it! **(A/N I actually do want one…I LOVE THEM!)**

"Damn…" Macey curses under her breath. She has on a short night gown, almost lingerie-looking but not exposing anything, it's just short and the edges are lacey, the chest low cut. So yeah, I guess lingerie.

"Dibs on driving the Hummer!" Grant grins. He has on Spiderman boxers. Nice going, brother. Way to turn on Bex, though I'm sure she's seen them before.

Macey and Nick are riding with me and Zach, Jonas and a pink night gown and fluffy slipper clad Liz with Grant and Bex.

We all finish our extremely delicious breakfast, watch two hours of TV. (We watched Abraham Lincoln VS Zombies, sucky movie but my favorite because we watches it at my birthday party the night I realized I had a huge crush on Zach), talk, play wii or in Bex and Grant's case have sex in their room, for a good two hours before we actually pack.

I pack everything I have there, my make up, perfumes, dresses, jeans, shorts, t-shirts, and stay in my-Zach's-hoodie and my Sophie shorts to drive. We all meet back down stairs two hours later, waiting on Macey another half hour (good thing she's riding in the rogue because she has a lot of suit cases for a month and two weeks…) and we get going.

We stuff most of the luggage in the rogue and Liz and Jonas end up taking Liz's little Nissan Centra to fit in more luggage, Macey's, mine and Zach's and Nick's going in the Rogue, the rest of Macey's and all of Bex's in the Hummer and Grant's, Liz's and Jonas' in the Centra.

We get on the rode from New Mexico to go to Florida at 12:31:23.

"The driving distance between Santa Teresa, NM and Orlando, FL is approximately 1800 (**That's a guess-I couldn't search it clearly to be sure)** miles. The driving time would be approximately 25 (**Also a guess) **hours if you were to travel non-stop in good driving conditions. Since we most likely won't have that, make sure your phones are on the whole time, charged, so we can call to make stops for sleeping, food and bathroom breaks. I'll take lead because I know exactly where we're going, make sure to call if you get lost. Got me?" I say. They nod in unison and we go to the assigned cars. I rev up my Rogue's engine as the same time Grant revs the Hummer. I look at him, Liz and Jonas behind us, and as soon as I have every passenger's seat belt buckled, I stomp on the break, heading us off and leaving my brother and Liz in the dust.

Macey is behind me complaining about how she was painting her nails and I ignore her while Nick tries to calm her down and Zach has his hand on mine over the shift. Grant soon turns up beside us on the highway and we grin at each other, Bex grabbing onto the passenger hold on above the door window and Zach adjusting himself in his seat before we race to the next exit, me winning by a few yards. We then slow down to the 65 mile speed limit and Liz finally catches up to us.

Hours later, I get Zach to call into Bex and Jonas, three way conversation, and tell them to tell Grant and Liz we need to stop at the next exit's rest stop and get some sleep. It's 10 at night. 10 hours of driving. We're in Louisiana. We stopped 7 times to go to the bathroom and get snacks, mostly Grant having to pee, the dimwit, drinking a whole liter of coca cola before we were even on the rode for four hours. And Nick is clearly a fat kid, stopping 3 times in two hours for food.

There is a hotel next to the rest stop and Macey pays for the rooms of those who want to sleep there, that being her and Nick, Liz and Jonas. Bex and Grant stay in the hummer, me and Zach in the Rogue.

"Zach," I grumble. He's really taking his time changing back in the back seat. And all he has to do is change out of his jeans and t-shirt, he only sleeps in boxers but he's putting on pajama pants, checked and red. "Hurry up," I say, turning around because I wasn't thinking and my eyes glance down and I blush furiously, turning my head back around so quickly I could get whip-lash. Oops. He was changing boxers too. Again. Oops. Oops, shit, damn, and _hot…and pretty big…_

"Like what you saw?" Zach comes up, tickling my ear, once he's done changing.

I blush again and move to the back seat to change. I grab one of my tank tops, slip it on, put Zach's hoodie on over it (I took it off an hour after we left) and grab a pair of red Sophie shorts. I spot Zach peeking in the rear view mirror and place it back in the position I had it. "No peeking, Zachary," I blush, putting on deodorant and reclining the driver seat back as I lay back in it.

"You peeked," he says and I can hear the smirk. HEAR the smirk. _HEAR it! _

I blush again very deeply and look over at him. He is smirking. I told you. I can hear it. I can hear him smirk. He slips back to the back seat again and reclines the seat back, moving some of the luggage temporarily to his seat in front and carefully picks me up and cradles me against him, laying us down in the back. "Just say you liked it and I'll stop teasing about it. Just admit it, Cams," he smirks against my lips and kisses me gently.

Yes, Zachary, I liked it. And no, Zachary, you won't stop teasing.

"Admit it Cams," he says, caressing down my side.

"Fine! I did like it…" I say, blushing deeply and burying my face in his chest so he can't see.

He puts a finger under my chin and tilts my head up, kissing me. "You're beautiful when you blush."

I snuggle under his arm and smile, kissing his chest, and he kisses my neck before we fall asleep, wrapped in each others warm bodies, our limbs tangled.

**I hope you liked that chapter. I know it's not really that long and I have excuses but I am trying to make my chapters longer. Anyways, it's almost midnight, so night everyone:) Love you guys, please review, favorite, follow and PM me if you guys have accounts:) Xoxo, Megan**


	12. Chapter 11

_FLASHBACK_

"_Admit it Cams," he says, caressing down my side._

"_Fine! I did like it…" I say, blushing deeply and burying my face in his chest so he can't see. _

_He puts a finger under my chin and tilts my head up, kissing me. "You're beautiful when you blush."_

_I snuggle under his arm and smile, kissing his chest, and he kisses my neck before we fall asleep, wrapped in each others warm bodies, our limbs tangled._

**Hope you guys liked that chapter, haha, I liked writing it! Here's the TWELFTH chapter (yayyyyyyy). Here we go!**

In the morning I wake up to this…Bex is banging on the car window, Macey turned on the car alarm and Grant is laughing his ass off behind them. I wake up, sit up and scream, scramble to the front seat, hop out of the car in my jammies, and yell, "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?!"

"Language, Cams, jeez," Macey says, laughing.

"Time to go! Get in the car and lets roll! Just go in your jams, you clearly don't care!" Bex says, shoving me back in my car, Zach smirking in the passenger seat at my dazed, confused, pissed, what-the-fuck-is-going-on expression.

"Yes, ma'am!" I say, shutting the car door and starting it.

We get on the interstate and start on our way again, me singing along to Feel Again by One Republic, blaring it through the car, and Zach laying lazily in the passenger seat, reclined and napping.

Ass.

_It's been a long time coming since I seen your face,_

_I've been every where and back trying to replace_

_Everything that I've had till my feet went numb, _

_Prayin like a fool that's been on the run,_

_Heart still beating but it's not working,_

_It's like a million that you just cant ring,_

_I reach out trying to love but I feel nothing,_

_Yeah, my heart is numb,_

_But with youuuuu…_

_I can feel agai…._

_Yeah, with you…_

_I can feel again…_

_Yeah._

_Oooooh…_

I sing, tapping on the steering wheel and watching the rode.

Grant is beside me in the right lane with Jonas and Liz behind me. There's a black SUV in front of Grant.

I tap to the steering wheel and sing as the song plays out, unknowing of what is next.

The SUV pulls in front of me and brakes, hard, I try to stop my poor little car but we swerve into the median, catching the SUV just a bit on the front of the car, and I scream as we tip. We flip 4 times. Zach wakes up to my scream and pulls me to him slightly so my head is shielded.

"ZACH!" I scream and though he tried to protect me, the third time we flip, my head hits the window, I can feel the car flipping a fourth time as warm liquid pours over my head and I black out to Zach worriedly and painfully whispering my name. I know he's hurt too.

I wake up in a bright room.

At first I think it's a hospital room.

It's not.

It's Zach's room.

I've only been here twice.

Once on winter vacation.

Once because we were running from his mother and set up defenses here.

His room has bright white walls, white cabinets and a blue bed, desk and chairs, a blue and white carpet, and a green bed head board. He is the only one in the room. **(I'll put his room on my profile page! Please check it out, its really cool!)**

I can barely open by eyes.

My head hurts like hell.

I take a deep breath and my stomach hurts, it feels like the skin is stretching to a breaking point.

"Z…" I can only get that out. Not even. It sounds like an 's'. I am so tired from just that. Opening my eyes, breathing and trying to speak. My head hurts. My stomach hurts, like its raw and burning and I have a metallic feel to it.

But Zach hears.

He opens his eyes from his cat nap immediately and looks at me.

"Cammie! You're okay! Do you want something to drink? Does anything hurt?" he asks hurriedly. He's clearly to worried to remember I'm a spy, I wouldn't tell him if I _was _hurting. Not unless it was his fault. Which it never is.

I shake my head just slightly and shut my eyes a moment. "Where are the girls…and my brother…and the guys..?" my voice sounds so sick and unlively it makes my own heart hurt to hear it.

"Jonas, Grant and Nick went back to Macey's condo. Liz, Bex and Macey went to the spa. They had to act normal. Jonas and Liz are there for tech. We're the only ones here. I promise I'll take care of you," he says, kissing me extremely gently, as if an ounce of weight would break my fragile existence. And it might.

I sit up very carefully and my stomach feel's a little better after he gets me something to eat. I learn that some glass from the wind shield stabbed my stomach. Small pieces. I'm already healing. I've been out for two days. Two. Two entire days.

I eat my macaroni quietly, watching him, and he eats his quietly, watching me. I'm watching him because he seems so worried. He isn't telling me something. He's watching me for signs of pain, points of hurt or wounds he missed, which is, in fact, impossible since I'm pretty sure he looked over my whole body in worry for injuries. Yeah, he's that protective.

I look at his shoulder. It has a big gauze patch on it that is soaked through with blood. It makes me want to cry that he's paid so much attention to my wounds he hasn't had time for his own. I get up with out a word, setting my food on the night table, go to the desk and get some bandages for him, turning to see him still watching me and I glance down just slightly to notice I am only in some underwear, a sports bra and one of his t-shirts.

I shrug it off and walk over to his shirtless self, very, very carefully pulling off his bandage and wiping the wound tenderly with a cloth and some warm water, patting it dry and then rubbing some alcohol over it, patting it dry again, putting Neosporin on it and a wrap.

I put everything away and kiss his temple, hugging him carefully.

"I love you," I say quietly.

He sets down his food on the floor beside him and hugs me back.

"I love you to, Cam," he kisses my cheek as he pulls me down to his lap. I sit in it and we hug. We just hug. We hug until he's cradling my head to his chest and I'm crying a little because I love him _that much._

But I then remember, he's hiding something from me, and I need to find out what it is.

"What's wrong Zach? What aren't you telling me?" my voice is normal sounding, much better compared to when I had just awakened, and my stomach feels fine, my head doesn't hurt as much anymore, now I'm just worried about what he's hiding.

He hesitates, I can see it in his eyes, but then he just comes out with it. "It was my mom that sent that SUV to run us off the rode."

"I thought she was dead, Zach…" I retract my arms from around his neck and pull my head from his chest, looking at him.

"I thought so too…" he says quietly.

I breathe out and blink tiredly. I'm not tired because I need sleep. I'm tired of the COC and Zach's mom and sometimes, life.

I sit back on his bed and sigh, going back to eating my now slightly cold macaroni and thinking of a plan to get rid of Zach's mom and the COC once and for all.

I can see in Zach's eyes that he is too.

**Hope you guys liked that chapter, I know it isn't really that long but I'm trying, okay? I have a lot of bad things going on right now that I have to worry about… Anyways *insert sigh and smile* I love you guys a ton, pleeease review, I hate it when I upload a new chapter and only get two reviews, don't you? /3 Xoxo, M**


	13. Chapter 12

_FLASHBACK_

_I sit back on his bed and sigh, going back to eating my now slightly cold macaroni and thinking of a plan to get rid of Zach's mom and the COC once and for all._

_I can see in Zach's eyes that he is too._

**I hope you guys liked that chapter because I really enjoyed writing it. Here's the next one!**

I eye Zach's arm as we sit on the couch cuddled together watching Romeo and Juliet. I'm wearing a bra, training bra and Nike shorts. He has on boxers and jeans as well as a belt, ditching the shirt. "Does your arm hurt?" I ask.

"No, Cam, for the eighteenth time," he says.

"Nineteenth…" I say quietly and kiss his arm gently. "You should have been tending to your own wounds, not just mine, you worry to much about me, baby," I say and then kiss his cheek.

Now the credits are rolling and Zach turns it to normal cable television. We're watching Pirates of the Caribbean on ABC Family. I remember when I was little, every time this came on, dad and I watched it, no matter how many times we'd seen in before or if it just played and this was the second round of the movie that night, we'd watch it again.

I watched how the princess's father wanted her to marry another rich noble man not for love but for children. I watch how she and Will fall in love. I love this story.

I turn to Zach quietly and, feeling my eyes on him, he turns and says, "Yes, lovie?"

"Do you ever think about…you know…" I say and look at the screen when her father tells her of her betrothal to the nobleman.

"Kids?" Zach says.

I nod quietly and blush very deeply, waiting for his reply silently.

"Why? Are you…?"

"No. we haven't even had sex, Zach. _I've_ never…had sex…" I blush. "I just wanted to know if you'd ever just…though about it…" I say, looking down at my feet.

"Of course I think about it," he says, turning his body to me. "I think about it a lot," he admits, kissing my upper stomach.

I blush a little more and study him for a moment. "Me too…but…with us…in the job we're in…" I stop myself right there.

My dad. We could end up like my dad. One of us. Him. Or me. Or both of us.

We could lose each other, let alone bringing a baby, or two, or three, or how ever many into this.

"We'll just have to think about it some more, baby doll. After the movie we can talk about this for hours," he kisses my belly, then my cheek again, and we turn back to the movie, now moved closer to each other.

Once we get to the part where they both die, I switch off the television. I like to think there's still hope of a happy ending for those two, though I know there isn't. Zach glances over at me before scooping me up and standing, kissing me gently as he barrels up the stairs, me in his arms, and tosses me on the bed, landing himself beside me.

"Now let's talk about babies, baby," he smirks a bit before kissing my cheek and pulling me close, now serious.

"I want kids…you know I want kids…but…what if the same thing that happened to dad…happened to you? Or me? Or both of us? We wouldn't just lose each other. The baby would lose us, too. I don't want my kids to be like me. Single parented. It isn't like it's bad, horrible or awful, I love my mom. But it's nice to have both parents. It was…whole," I say, ending quieter than I started.

"Hey, hey, that won't happen, okay? If and when you get pregnant, we'll both take of work. And when we go back to the field we'll watch out for each other. I'm not losing you. You aren't losing me. We aren't losing each other and the baby won't lose us, okay?' he kisses away tear I didn't know I was crying till they were already gone because he took them away.

I smile at him slightly and kiss his lips gently.

He lies me down on the bed and slowly crawls over my body, kissing up my arm, shoulder, neck, jaw, face, and ending up at his original target, my lips.

I look in his eyes as he stops. Bright green, absolutely mesmerizing. He smirks, just a little, and it makes my heart thud. He moves us up his bed and kisses down my jaw line and neck, stopping in that one most sensitive spot where every nerve ending in my body seems to have landed itself and it makes me moan.

"Cammie, how far do you want to go?" Zach asks, sounding concerned as he looks up at me.

"As far as you want to." I say, inches away from his lips. "I love you Zach. I'm ready." I add, kissing him and pulling away.

"Are you sure?"

I nod, keeping eye contact with him.

"You?" I whispered in his ear before pulling back.

He growls and leans back in.

"Do I even have to say it?" Zach asks, kissing me again.

I have never really been religious, and in my profession, it can be really hard to be. My parents raised me believing in some greater power, but I always knew that I wasn't going to wait for marriage to lose my virginity.

I have found the boy I love and I don't want to wait. I always knew as long as I felt ready, I loved the man, I'm not too young and I wouldn't regret it later, then I would lose it. And it isn't like my friends haven't already done it, even Liz and Jonas. The supposedly innocent ones. Lies. Even Aunt Abby gave me flavored condoms as a prank Christmas present before giving me my real present, claiming I shoulder keep them for later. I don't have them now, but I'm sure Zach does, and if not, I'll be just fine.

When I look back in his eyes, he looks so lustful and hungry you'd think he's been starved as he crushes his lips back on mine, clearly not being too terribly careful anymore.

He tears off my shorts and starts to kiss me harder, his hands traveling from the sides of my face, in my hair, to my breasts, pulling up my trainer bra. He seems pretty happy it's a black with emerald lace Victoria's Secret bra. He caresses over my breasts gently before letting go of my lips and trailing down my neck, to the tops of my breasts and unhooks the back quickly, yanking it off. I blush and almost cover my chest with my arms before remembering, _it's Zach, and he takes care of you. You love him. _And I find the voice in my head is right. I love this boy more than life itself.

He ogles at my now fully grown in, 36C breasts for a moment before lowering his head, wrapping his lips around my left nipples, my right twisting in his very capable fingers. The instantaneous pleasure makes me moan louder.

He gently nips at the sensitive area and I gasp lightly. He starts to suck, first gently, then harder and harder. Then he abruptly stops, switching and doing the same to the other. All the while I am stripping him of his belt, getting frustrated because it won't unbuckle and my fingers are getting distracted by Zach's touch to my chest.

I finally unbuckle his belt and throw it on the floor, unbuttoning his pants and zipping down the zipper so he can kick off his jeans.

He then moves lower, kissing down the valley between my breasts, down to my stomach, sneaking a lick in my belly button and stopping at the hem of my bra-matching-underwear panties. He gently runs a finger over my panties and it makes something in my stomach tug. Hard. I want him so badly. I never knew someone could make me like this. So…desiring and needy.

"How much do you want me, Cam?" he asks, smirking as he looks up at me, all the while holding up the now wet finger he'd run over my underwear.

I blush and he pinches my clit lightly, making me gasp. "Answer, baby girl. And I'll give you anything you want. All of me."

"A lot…I want you, Zach. I want you. Right now. Please," it turns from an answer to a plead with my boyfriend.

He smirks wider and pulls down my panties slowly, swirling his tongue around my clit and making me moan again before going lower, flicking his tongue over me before diving it in and making me moan, loud and long.

He slowly slips in two fingers, making me moan more, but he soon takes them out, licks them clean (insert blush) and he looks up into my eyes. "Are you ready baby girl?"

I nod and he kisses me again deeply as I strip him of his boxers and his member stands proudly, hard and…_huge._

"Cammie, I don't want to hurt you. If I do anything wrong, you need to tell me. I don't want to cause you any more pain," Zach says.

The next kiss was anything but slow. It was sensual, erotic, hot, sexy, passionate, lustful and deep. He carefully aligns our bodies and very slowly pushes into me. It hurts. But I try not to show that on my face or in my eyes, something a spy should be able to do, but he clearly sees it because even as he groans in pleasure, once he's in all the way he stops to let my body adjust.

"I'm sorry," Zach whispers.

I kiss him sweetly. "I'm okay," I say, giving him permission to move, and he smiles-yes, smiles-and slowly starts to pull back before shoving back into me.

He pushes into my farther, until he can't move into me anymore, and the way he moves in me makes me moan. Loud. Which also makes me so happy we're alone here.

He starts getting rougher, plunging in and out as he picks up a steady pace, every once and a while changing it up, and in just a few minutes I reach my limit, moaning loudly over his own voice.

He feels…

Great.

Amazing.

After I came Zach kept going till I reached y limit several more times, along with his twice, and when we're finally tired out he lays beside me, turning me so he can play with my breasts, kissing them, twisting them and sucking until I reach my limit once more.

I'm panting now beside Zach in bed. He's under me as I lay spread on my stomach, my arms on his chest with my head nestled on it's right side on them. I'm out of breath, but Zach looks at the clock.

"Macey will be here in a few days with Bex and Grant. We're going to Italy," he whispers to me carefully, a bit out of breath himself.

"And I swear she'll smell it even then. We need to change the bedding…" I say. We both look around us at the bedding. You could see everything. Where he'd seduced me and I'd been wetting my underwear for him, where we'd came just 10 minutes ago…and a bit of blood. My cheeks go beet red.

He sees what had caught my eye and raises my head from where I had buried it in my arms. "I love you, Cammie. And I think it's sweet that you waited like that," he sits up. "I love you baby girl," he repeats.

I kiss him gently and sigh softly. "I love you too, Zach," I say softly, looking down a little. "And maybe we should get a shower…" I add.

He nods and tells me to start up the bath as he changes the bedding and kisses my cheek. I wonder to the bathroom door that is conveniently connected to his bedroom and walk in to the familiar bathroom. The bath his huge, 10 by 10 square feet, he'd told me.

I start it up, looking at the pad of choices. Hot Water. Vanilla Body Oil. Vanilla Body Salt. Vanilla Bubbles.

That's what I click. He walks in with a towel hanging low around his waist, one around my torso and bottom already, and I can't help but glanced down to the area the towel covers.

He smirks after following my eyes and I slowly let go of my towel after the bath fills, lowering myself carefully into the hot, steaming, smooth water. Zach slides in beside me and picks me up, sliding me into his lap and I lay back against him. He begins giving me a shoulder massage and I sigh. He's pretty good at this massage thing, I must say.

**Hope you guys liked that chapter ;) I must say, I know, if you think the lemon sucks, I dunno if I'm that good at it but I'm trying to get better. I hope you guys liked that chapter, I love writing this story. Please review! I love getting reviews, you can criticize if you want, I want to know what you guys think! Xoxo, M**


	14. Chapter 13

_He smirks after following my eyes and I slowly let go of my towel after the bath fills, lowering myself carefully into the hot, steaming, smooth water. Zach slides in beside me and picks me up, sliding me into his lap and I lay back against him. He begins giving me a shoulder massage and I sigh. He's pretty good at this massage thing, I must say._

**Okay, so this chapter has a dedication! Yayyyyyyy! Happy Birthday Marissa! This one's for you! The longest chapter I've written yet!**

He kisses my neck as he rubs into my shoulders an grabs a fluffy ball-a loofa-and wets it in the bath, putting a bit of bath oil on it and he starts to very gently rub over my shoulders, neck, back and chest, my hair in a high messy bun, and then my tummy. I turn my head to him and kiss him very gently, sighing as his hands work over my body.

He turns my body and I wrap my arms around his neck, straddling his waist and he wraps his hands around my waist as we kiss. More. And more. And more. We break the kiss at one point and stay in that position, I lay my head on his chest and shut my eyes as he puts his chin on my head and we relax in a comfortable silence.

I think I fell asleep there, because when I wake up, only half coherent now, I am being carried, I land in a God-so-soft, silk sheets bed, the covers are pulls over me and a warm body I identify as Zach's slides under the blankets beside me, wraps his strong arms around my body, pulls me flesh-to-flesh to him protectively and kisses my forehead before his own breath evens out and I drift back off to dream-land.

When I wake up in the morning, Zach's warm body is still against mine. I sigh softly and snuggle into him, knowing he's already awake, and he wraps his arms tighter around me, letting us lay there for a good ten minutes before kissing my ear, "Good morning, beautiful," he whispers, tickling my ear with his breath.

I smile, just slightly, and kiss his chest.

He tilts my head up and kisses me gently before letting my lips go and we both let out a soft sigh.

"Thank you, Cammie," he whispers.

"For what?"

"Last night," he kisses my cheek and I blush. _That's right, _I think. _Last night I gave Zach my virginity. We'd had sex. And it was amazing. _I blush deeper at the memory.

He chuckles softly and we both slowly roll out of bed to get dressed. He goes into the next room and tosses me some clothing, a flowy gray silk halter and dark skinny jeans as well as matching gray ballet flats. That's right, I only had two outfits here. "Those are my sister, Alice's, they should fit. She was pretty small too…" he says.

"Was..?" I ask carefully.

"Yeah. My mom got her to go with her. I was disowned. This is my house, not their's, it just has everyone's old things still in it. You're welcome to wonder if you'd like… but for now we are going to town," he says, his jaw relaxing from when her first started speaking.

"Why do we need to go into town? Isn't that dangerous for the both of us?" I say.

"We need food. And I'd like to get you some clothes so you don't have to live out your days on my sister's, though you can go through her closet later, and we need new cars. My mother knows the old ones, when we travel we need to be unseen," he says.

Food, clothes, cars. Okay, then.

We both get dressed, I curl my hair into waves, do my make up to match my gray top and put dark strips in my hair-the strips are fake, of course, but I'll dip dye the ends dark brown and black later. Zach comes out in light gray skinny jeans and a sweatshirt on.

"I made our covers…" he says, passing me a folder and we sit on the bed as I go through mine.

_Name: Nikki Breland Alexander_

_Age: 17_

_Romantic Relationship: Girlfriend of Taylor Reeves_

_Family: Mother and father deceased, brother-Mitchell-on vacations often (Grant Newman)_

_Friends and other companions: German shepherd puppy named Noah, friends with Michelle Blakely (Macey McHenry), Lauren Black (Elizabeth Sutton), Ana Coakley (Rebecca Bazter), Dakota Jensen (Jonas Anderson), John Tager (Preston Winters)_

_Home: 7177 Mako Street Washington USA & Mako Island off The Coast of Washington-Private Island_

_Background: Parents died when Nikki was 14 in a plane accident over the Pacific Ocean, brother and Nikki were in Washington State with Reeves family, have been staying with them ever since._

And Zach's:

_Name: Taylor Xavier Reeves_

_Age: 18_

_Romantic Relationship: Boyfriend of Nikki Alexander_

_Family: Mother, father and sister (Annabelle) deceased_

_Friends and other companions: German shepherd puppy named Noah, friends with Michelle Blakely (Macey McHenry), Lauren Black (Elizabeth Sutton), Ana Coakley (Rebecca Baxter), Dakota Jensen (Jonas Anderson) and brother of girlfriend, Mitchell Alexander (Grant Newman), Jonathan Tager (Preston Winters)_

_Home: 7177 Mako Street Washington USA & Mako Island off The Coast of Washington-Private Island_

_Background: Parents died when Taylor was 14 in a plane accident over the Pacific Ocean with sister and the Alexanders, girlfriend Nikki and her brother were in Washington State with Reeves family, have been staying with them ever since, brother often goes on vacation to get away from memories and people, most often in Bahamas._

"Nice. But will your mother figure it out?" I ask.

"Probably not. But we have to change how we look too," Zach says.

I look at my physical description.

_Hair: Blond, dark tips, wavy _(Exactly what I wanted), _fair skin, blue eyes._

Perfect. I look at Zach's. His stays the same but his hair is now black instead of dark brown. Not too much of a change either. Good. I love him like he is and then some.

We both get up and I look at him.

"Well, while you go get food, I'll go to the salon, after we go clothes and car shopping," I say. He nods and we hop into his soon-to-be-replaced hummer and he drops me off at the salon.

The woman, Bridgette, shampoos and conditions my hair while complimenting me on how healthy my hair is and then gossiping about how Brad Pitt and Angelina should just get married all ready 'cause they have like fifty kids. She then dyes the tips of my hair, blow dries it, waves it like I had it before and tells me that it should last a month, even if I wash my hair every night. The whole visit costs 100 dollars, which is pretty good for what I got, it was pretty relaxing, and Zach is waiting at the door, we pay, then go to pick out our cars.

Nothing too flashy, old, or obvious.

Zach gets a Jeep Wrangler 2010 and I get a 2010 Cadillac SRX. My car is silver-white and his is red.

We then get them delivered to the house under our new names and go shopping in the mall.

I get 12 different pairs of shoes, 23 different tops and 27 different pairs of bottoms, 8 different hat, scarf and glove sets and jewelry along with something Zach got me that he has in the shop's bag, then a larger brown bag that he won't let me know what is. He says I'll find out soon.

We drive home in his hummer that will soon be taken to a car garage in the back edge of the huge 'Reeves' property, unseen and covered by a circle of thick trees. Our cars are sitting neatly in the driveway, nice, shiny and new, the keys in our pockets. Zach takes in my clothing for me, myself trailing just in front of him to open up doors, and he puts my clothing in the huge closet of his, the size of another small bedroom all together. His clothing takes up about 1/3 of the space and we fill the rest of it with my own things, Zach keeps the bag he got me under the bed in a box with a password, to be opened some night soon as he said, and we go sit in the living room. It was 11:00 a.m. when we left. Now it's 7:30 at night.

I flop onto the couch, my head in his lap, and sigh. "Now I know why the girls and I always let Mac-Michelle do the shopping," I say, looking up at Zach.

He chuckles and kisses me lightly. "I love you Nikki Alexander," he grins.

"I love you too, Taylor Reeves," I smile and we kiss again.

This is the start of our new lives.

Or, rather, or new lives for now…

**(I was gonna stop it there BUT it is someone's birthday today and I can't just stop it there if it's someone's birthday, sillies. So here we go, the rest of the chapter.)**

The next morning, when I wake up, I slide out of bed carefully. I don't want to wake Zach.

I go check the mail as I always do, walking down the long, hidden by trees drive way (it's a 6 minute 23 second walk, double forward and back) and look through what we get.

Old Navy ad. Hollister ad. TJ Maxx ad, Hot Topic ad, a little package with a bra in it that I'd ordered from Victoria's Secret and a big manilla envelope with no return address. Curious. It's addressed to this address but has our real names on it in scribbly yet neat hand writing. 'Mr. and Mrs. Zachary Goode.' This _cannot _be…as Zach says…_goode. _And for the record, we _are not_ married.

I sigh and when I get back inside I look around, shut the curtains, and look in it. I pour out the contents in front of me on the floor. A huge, long letter in the same hand writing as the names, two necklaces and a tape recorder.

I open the letter and begin to read.

_Dear Zachary and Cameron,_

_I am so happy you go this letter. This is to answer a few of your questions about…well…_why._ Because I'm sure that's what you've been pondering for a very long time. 'Why would she want to kill me?' says the annoyingly innocent blonde. Well, now I will tell you. _

_You have something I want from you Cameron. Someone I want for your family. Information. Knowledge. Know how. I want you all dead. I want every member, every little thing, every pet, every friend of the Morgan family DEAD. Because your family stole something from me. Your father. He stole my husband. MY HUSBAND. _

_Brad was on his way to assassinate Abby Cameron when Joe Solomon and Christopher Morgan stepped in and stopped him. So, shadowing Brad, I stepped in after they'd killed him and took Christopher. And I tortured him. And I killed him. And I ripped his body to shreds and picked apart his brain to get what I wanted._

_I have something you want now, Cameron. A life. And unless you want it to end, you will do exactly as I say. I will send more information later. Do not tell this to anyone, it is between Zachary, you and I now. Tell anyone and the life I hold in my hands is gone. Dead. Never to be seen again._

_I will get you Cameron. And your aunt and mother and friends. I will even get my son if it means getting rid of you all. As the witch on the wizard of oz would say-what a lovely lady she is-I will get you, my pretty. And your little boyfriend too. _

_And I will kill you._

_I will kill you all._

_Love, your likely future mother and law. Happy days, dearies._

Arms wraps around me and I turn to see Zach, already read the letter also, and he kisses my head. He's sitting on the edge of the sofa, me right in front of it on the floor. I sigh.

I pick up my phone after I realize what was written and call my mom. At home with my grandmother and grandfather.

Check, check and check.

I call Liz. She's with Bex, Macey, Jonas, Grant and Preston in Florida. Check, check, check, check, check, check.

I call Joe.

He's with Aunt Abby on a mission in Singapore. Check and check.

Who could they have?

Not my mom, grandparents, friends, brother, aunt, god father, or boyfriend. Who could they have taken from me?

Then it dawns on me.

It has to be a citizen.

And it's either Deedee or my ex-boyfriend.

Zach seems to realize this at the same time because we both have the same look on our faces, but mine more 'Oh God…' in a sad thought and him more pissed.

"It's an innocent."

"It's just one almost-stranger."

"It's still a life," I argue.

"Just one instead of someone important," he retorts.

"Someone important, Zach? Deedee has a mom and dad. And a cat and 5 kittens. She has a little sister that greatly looks up to her and friends. Class mates. Teachers, neighbors, strangers down the street she may want to get to know. Someone important? Josh has parents and a little sister he protects so proudly. He has a best friend named Dillon and Dillon loves smacking on his gum. He has a girlfriend that is Deedee. He has a football team, coaches, teachers, how could you say they aren't important, Zach? They're still my friends. Distant. Slightly clueless of me. But friends. And they have people who care about them. And love them. Who are important to them and vice versa. How could you say they're unimportant? They may not be in your eyes, but they are _very_ important in mine," and with that, eyes filled with tears, I tear through him, up the stairs, into his sister's room, slam the door, lock it and slide down the wood to the floor where I proceed to cry.

How could he say a life wasn't important? This isn't like him…

This isn't like _me._

Why would I cry like this? Be so emotional about it? Any other time I'd just say they were and talk it over with him civily and then we'd figure out a plan of some sort.

He's just tired.

But what about me?

I'm not tired. Nor am I on my period. Actually, my period's two days late, but it doesn't matter.

What is _wrong _with me?

After an hour, twenty-seven minute and eight seconds, I slowly unlock the door and open it. Zach slinks to the floor. He was leaning against the door just like I was, but he was waiting. He fell asleep.

I sniffle, kiss his cheek and drag him to our room where I use all my strength left to pick him up, put him in bed and go down stairs where I make hot tea and honey, grab a few magazines (Seventeen, OK, People and Us) and the book I'm currently reading-Bound In Sin by Cynthia Eden **(My mom is actually friends with Cynthia Eden, I see her every once and a while, but I've only stolen a few of her books from my mom to read, she deems them inappropriate for me)**-and go back upstairs, sit in bed, turn on the t.v. in front of it over the dresser, and watch television.

I end up watching Pocahontas on ABC Family and sipping my tea as I read yet another article about Catherine, aka Kate, Duchess of Cambridge, being pregnant. Will and Kate will have cute kids.

I am doing all this because once I told Liz what happened (after asking if the line was unable to be recorded or picked up) she told me to relax till they get here in a few days. When Zach wakes up and I explain to him Liz's advice he kisses my cheek and proceeds to give me a shoulder massage.

"I'm sorry, Gallagher Girl. I know they're important. Lives always are. Any life. I don't know what I was thinking. I was tired and grumpy and disgruntled because of lack of sleep and the letter and worrying. Just relax," he kisses my cheek again and just like that, I forgive him, though I forgave him before in his sister's room.

I love alone time with Zach, but I really cannot wait till our friends get here. I really need them so we can figure this huge mess of my life at the moment out.

We decide to go to lunch the next day after going into town, but before that walking down to the lake house for a minute.

We both get dressed, Zach kisses my cheek, grins, and we go down stairs, I grab my cell and stuff it in my back pocket and we begin our stroll down to the lake house. It feels nice and cool outside, it was raining last night so the grass is frosty and the air has a nice ridged touch to it. We're holding hands. We get to the lake and look out at it, standing there for 11 minutes and 26 seconds before leaving, getting in Zach's Jeep and we go to town.

We go to the store as I'd asked Zach before making breakfast this morning so I can get make-up replacements, nail polish and new hair care products. We also get two new Mac Book Pro laptops, one e-machines desktop computer, four sets of white Sony headphones, an eight pack of walky-talkies and computer loud speakers.

My laptop is purple (because it's my favorite color, my headphones match it as well as having two shades of purple nail polish out of 13 and a purple eye shadow palette) and Zach's is midnight blue.

We then decide to go to McDonalds and Zach lets me order first, a glance over the menu above before ordering what I almost always do. "Medium Dr. Pepper…medium fry…cheese burger…with nothing but…ketchup…and two apple pies…please…" I say, pretending to add thought to it thought I've memorized everything I eat by heart and order it almost every time I go to McDonalds.

The boy-maybe the same age as us-looks me up and down with a trying-to-be-secretive grin. "How can a pretty girl like you eat so much?" he asks.

I smile back sweetly and graciously, almost apologetically because Zach clears his throat at the boy then, slinking an arm around me and the boy-Kyle-looks immediately intimidated. "One big-mac, extra ketchup and pickles, almost no onions, make that a large Dr. Pepper for us to share and a large fry to share also," he says huskily. The way his voice sounds sends pleasurable shivers down my entire body.

The boy puts in the order and hands us our cup as well as giving us a number-7, my lucky number-and Zach lets me pick a seat. I go to a booth in the back of the fast-food restaurant and he sets down the foods and drink as he comes back and we sort the food. I begin, first, by eating a few fries, as always, and he begins by taking the biggest bite he possibly could of his burger.

I blush. "Over protective," I murmur.

"Not. He was eyeing you like meat," he corrects. "And man do I love your face that red. It's cute, Nikki, don't hide it," he smiles.

"Taylor!" I giggle.

The cashier, Kyle, comes up with two apple pies in tow and sets them on the table, glancing from Zach to me before scurrying back to his post.

"It's like you're a fox and he's a rabbit," I say.

"Or I'm fox

"It's like you're a fox and he's a rabbit," I say.

"Or I'm fox_y_," he smirks.

I roll my eyes and giggle.

When we finish eating we go to the salon to buy a nice dye for Zach's hair to turn it black instead of nice, shiny dark brown. They give us a good brand and we go home, deciding to talk for a little before we dye his hair.

Talking soon leads to kissing, to making out, to being on top of each other making out, to Zach running us up stairs, flinging me on the bed and roughly making out.

One of my hands moves to his hair, making the kiss deeper as I pull him towards me. My other hand trails of his chest and down his abs, stopping at the top of his jeans before moving back up. I doubt I'd ever get used to the feel of his hard abs under my finger tips.

Zach moans as I repeat the action a couple more times, the bulge in his pants becoming visible. Or, rather, more visible. After a couple of runs Zach had had enough and he grabs my breasts, kneading them through my shirt and bra before flinging both off of me. He pulls me closer to him as I moan against his lips, encouraging him to continue. After a couple of moments his hands trailed from my chest down my hips and onto my inner thigh. His tongue runs along my bottom lip and I open my mouth, allowing it access to my mouth. Our tongues wrestle with each other, searching the other's mouths, exploring and tasting. I can feel myself getting wetter as his hand gets closer to my middle. His hand moves cupping me as a finger rubs me through my pants. My breathing hitches as an electric shock runs through my body as he shoves his thumb against me.

He quickly moves his hand away, eliciting a whimpering from me. I wrap my hands around his neck again, the kiss deepened as he draws me closer. Once our clothes are all ripped off and in a small discarded pile on the floor, he starts lowering down onto his lap, and I gasp fairly loudly as his hardness hits me. Zach starts bucking his hips, rubbing against me.

His lips brush against my cheek, continuing his trail of kisses down my neck. I tilt my head back giving him better access, trying desperately to hold back the moans that loudly want to escape through my lips. The trail of kisses continues down to my breasts as he starts sucking and kissing making my breathing hitch again. The heat keeps swelling up as my back arches and I hold Zach to me as he continues thrusting, now at his max, trying hard to thrust faster because of how tight I am. Zach quickly presses his mouth against mine as our orgasms hit and continues thrusting as we both ride them out.

We both fall back onto the bed our breathing heavily.

"That that was amazing…" I whisper nudging my head into Zach's shoulder.

He kisses my cheek. "You were amazing, Gallagher girl."

We kiss once more, passionately yet tiredly, and I sigh lightly.

There's a knock on the door and I run into the next bedroom and look out the window as Zach groans.

"Crap…Macey…" I sigh.

The doorbell is being laid on as we hurriedly get dressed, grab the Lysol and spray it like hell cause Macey'll smell the sex.

"I thought I did, I guess they didn't listen. It's Macey, what're you gonna do?!" Zach yells, changing the bed sheets.

Oh God… I run into the bathroom, making it to the toilet just barely before puking out my guts. I wash my mouth out, brush my teeth and turn to Zach who is watching me with concern and worry. He kisses my cheek and we run down stairs, I sit on the sofa with a half eaten candy bar from earlier and half a McDonalds French fry box and get comfy as Zach opens the door.

Macey and the others rush in. "NIKKIIIIIIIIII!" she squeals.

"Michelle! Hey guys!" we get in a big group hug.

"Gee, no love for Zach, cool," Zach says.

I giggle and kiss his cheek.

"Okay we're staying in a hotel in town, we got our covers, I probably should have yelled Nikki and we got new cars. Not too flashy, but you know me. Like my outfit? OMG NIKKI I MISSED YOU!" Bex shuts the door behind Macey as she blabs so no one can peer in on our one way conversation as she talks my ears off.

This is going to be a long holiday…

**Hope you guys liked that chapter, it was fun to write. Real fun. Anyways, love you all. **

**And you're very welcome for the long chappie, but you probably won't get another one like this for a while. A long while.**

**Happy Birthday Marissa. **

**Please review everyone. **

**Xoxo, M.**


	15. Chapter 14

_Macey and the others rush in. "NIKKIIIIIIIIII!" she squeals._

"_Michelle! Hey guys!" we get in a big group hug._

"_Gee, no love for Zach, cool," Zach says._

_I giggle and kiss his cheek._

"_Okay we're staying in a hotel in town, we got our covers, I probably should have yelled Nikki and we got new cars. Not too flashy, but you know me. Like my outfit? OMG NIKKI I MISSED YOU!" Bex shuts the door behind Macey as she blabs so no one can peer in on our one way conversation as she talks my ears off._

_This is going to be a long holiday…_

**Okay so I went back to read the last chapter and catch myself up again and I noticed in some parts I messed up and skipped typing some things so they didn't make sense or they were confusing. I am so sorry. And I'm super uber mega ultra sorry that I haven't updated in so long because I mean to but I kept forgetting because I've been super busy and stuff. I'm sorry guys :( I'm a serious hypocrite because when I do read stories on here-and I haven't in a while-but when I do, I'm always like 'omg why won't this author update its been three months' but I skipped and procrastinated and stuff and now I feel super bad :( I am SO SORRY! And if you guys put in your birthday in the comments when you review if they're coming up I can try to post a chapter for you or mention your name in a chapter/dedicate one to some of you guys! The last one I did for Marissa was super fun to write and actually give to someone! Your birthday or a day that's super ultra mega special to you, it doesn't matter, but I L-O-V-E dedicating chapters (Just not all the time haha). Anyways, on to the story! :***

When everyone leaves at 11:23 p.m. Zach and I fall back against the sofa.

"I can't believe she smelled it."

"She's Macey, of course she would," I say.

We both nod, staring straight ahead tiredly at the wall.

"Well she seemed pretty happy about it," he says.

"Yup…" insert more nods.

We then pull the couch blankets over us, the sofa, Zach, then me, then the blankets, and fall asleep, Zach's arms around me, warming me between the blankets and his body heat around me.

How many times I wake up: 16  
>How many times I puke: 7<br>How many times Zach wakes up with me: 16  
>How many times he holds my hair for me: 6 (the first time he was grabbing me mints instead)<p>

It's now 9 o'clock on the dot in the morning and we're in Zach's truck on the way to the drug store to buy-yep, you guessed it-pregnancy tests. Seven, exactly, so we know for sure. We don't speak on the way to or from the store.

I look out the side window and Zach drives and the only connection between us at the moment is our hands held together over the big console.

When we get home, I sit on our bed for a moment, staring at the small boxes.

I then go into the bathroom with them, Zach waiting on the bed, and pee on each one of them, put them in a line on the counter over the sink, slide my back down the door staring up at the counter and wait.

Wait.

Wait.

Wait.

Wait.

5 minutes.

I get up and look at them. They all have the same sign on them.

Zach knocks on the door, knowing the time is up. "Cam? Cam open up!" he says.

With a shaky hand I unlock and open the door and he looks at the tests.

Plus.

Plus.

Plus.

Plus.

Plus.

Plus.

Plus.

He wraps his arms around my waist and picks me up, spinning me around and kissing my stomach, a huge grin on his face.

"So you aren't mad, I take it?"

"Why would I be?" he asks.

I'm still shaking as I answer.

"I'm 17, you're 18. The position we're in…The C.O.C…"

"We'll get through it together, baby girl. You're pregnant! My baby's having a baby, baby!" he spins me around again and this time I giggle.

~Later that day~

(Macey in **bold**, Cammie _italics_)

"**You're pregnant?!"**

"_Yes…"_

"**OHMIGAWD! JOE'S GONNA KILL YOU! HEADMISTRESS IS GONNA KILL YOU! ABBY'S GONNA KILL YOU! Oh, wait, now. Hell, they're gonna kill **_**HIM**_**. OHMIGAWD I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE–"**

"_Shhhhhhh! I gotta go, you're screaming my ear off. BYE, MACE."_

"**We're gonna be over in five! Be dressed! We're going maternity shopping, Cameron Morgan, you better be ready! Don't ignore me-"**

I both hang up and sigh. Shopping. Joy. Not.

"Macey's right, they're gonna kill you. Especially Joe. And Grant," I say. "I'm pregnant…Oh _my _God."

I sit down on the sofa in shock and Zach sits beside me, giving me another massage. He sure has been spoiling me. And he better for what I'm going through. He kisses my neck and whispers in my ear, tickling it, "Relax, baby girl."

"I can't. Shopping. Five minutes," the door bell rings.

"Zero minutes," I say, running up the stairs to throw on dark skinny jeans, a red top and my black boots as well as a black dressy half jacket.

I come down stairs to Macey waiting, excited and impatient, and Zach trying to distract her.

I kiss his cheek and just as he's about to leave with us, Macey buts in.

"Oh no you don't," she says.

"I can't come with?"

"No. Now shoo, Reeves, while I assess my poor baby that _you_ got pregnant," she says, shooing him inside before shutting the door and shooing me into the car.

"OH MY GOD CAMMIE HE GOT YOU PREGNANT! I'm gonna be an Aunt! Squeee! Cammie, you're pregnant. There is a baby. In you. Zach's baby. This is insane!" she hugs me before looking at my unamused expression.

"What's wrong? He didn't force you into it, did he?!"

"Of course not, I'm just a bit tired…"

"Oh. Oh, well! Bex and Liz are going to meet us at Zach's after we go shopping at the mall that has the spa, kay?"

We go to a huge maternity shop you can access from the outside of the mall, down the road from the salon. Macey squeals as we go inside and the owner smiles to us.

"You two don't look pregnant," the woman remarks boldly but politely.

"She's expecting. She's…what…two weeks along? But we have to shop early," Macey says, giving no further explanation, nor a chance for the woman to ask questions, because she pulls me aisles away from the counter.

I must admit, the maternity clothes are adorable.

They have all kinds of things from different brand stores…Zulily and other places.

Things we get from Zulily: a green maternity strapless top from Zulily that looks like a halter, a black jasmine maternity cutout, dark wash denim over-belly maternity Bermuda shorts (They look silly now but I'm sure I'll wear them…), a black stella wool-blend (Because it'll be cold before the baby is due…God, a baby, I can't believe it…A baby…Zach's baby…Our baby…), optic white skyline ankle peg under-belly jeans, madeline black satin maternity top that wraps, a pink and beige strip belted maternity top (though I don't like pink but it is cute), a yoki maternity blue Hawaiian garden top, caress under-belly maternity jeggings, a mint green wave maternity tunic, orange and cream maternity top, QT maternity white over-belly, contact maternity cream maternity, contact sport maternity white, mint maternity skinny pants, veracity maternity bikini briefs (as in lingerie which I glared at Macey for), QT maternity yellow tie-back maternity, navy meena wool maternity peacoat, blue bruna maternity tunic, a smoky green of the same tunic top, gray mary over-belly maternity pants, denim mary mid-belly maternity, denim maya over-belly maternity, denim alma under-belly maternity, anthracite fenja maternity tunic and more bottoms as well as a beautiful satin robe from the actual shop.

We then went looking around the shop for things like newborn baby clothing, getting a few onesies too, all unisex of course.

Short sleeved: 'I 3 Daddy' in white, White with a little cartoon hedgehog in the middle, **(I love hedgehogs, they're so cute.)**, Hi (Picture of Earth) I'm new here (I thought this one was adorbs), (Cartoon Apple Picture) Of Mommy's Eye, (Cartoon Apple Picture) Of Daddy's Eye, Blue onesie with a little cartoon whale in the middle that is yellow with white polka dots, 'I don't floss' onesie in white (because they don't have teeth, of course, Macey thought this was cuuuuute), and a black on with paint splatters everywhere because I love to paint and-I just thought up this one-a baby is a work of art.

Long sleeved: 'Made In Washington State' (I thought this was adorbs), a white onesie with a hood and long floppy bunny ears on the top (This is one of my favorites), another black with paint splatters but long sleeved, one that is black with white words and a red heart that says 'I 3 Boobies' and one that says 'I'm cute, Mommy is cute and Daddy is lucky' that Macey picked out and said was perfect though in my opinion, Zach's pretty damn cute too…

Other: 'I 3 Boobies' hoodie exactly like the long sleeved onesie and a robe with no leg or arm holes, like a blanket but it buttons where a robe would open and ties, no place for the arms or legs to come out. I thought this was cute. We also got little socks, mittens, a little white beanie with a hedgehog on it and little long sleeved footie pajamas that are extra fluffy and white with a hedgehog on it to match the beanie.

We buy everything, totaling at over 200 dollars, and put all the bags in the trunk, back seat and passenger floorboard in front on her 2011 Nissan Altima then go to eat chic-fil-a before going home.

Home…where Zach is. The father of my baby. Zach's baby. I'm pregnant. Oh my God…I can't wrap my head around this. Not at the moment. I can't believe I'm pregnant. And me and Macey just went shopping for maternity clothes and baby stuff…Holy mother of spies…

We pull up into the drive way and take a few bags out of the trunk before I unlock the front door and Zach goes outside to help get the rest.

I go to help once setting those down but Zach comes back in with arms full and says, "Sit down baby doll. Just rest a bit." And kisses my cheek before him, Mace, Bex and Liz got to get the rest and bring them in.

"Why did you two go shopping so much? Ugh!" Bex says. All the bags are white but look like Hollister bags, just plain white, so she can't know what's in them. Macey hurries to put everything away. She mentioned she didn't tell anyone I'm pregnant.

I smile at Zach and hesitate before sitting down on the sofa and yawn a bit.

"We're staying here for the next few days, kay? In the guest house. Grant, Jonas and Nick will be here next week. Yes? Yes," Macey says.

We all shrug and Zach looks to me. "Let's go to bed, princess. You look exhausted."

Macey, Bex and Liz go off to the guest house and Zach picks me up bridal style as I whisper, "I'm not that tired…just a little."

"Yes, but I wanted time alone with you," He smiles, taking us upstairs and into our bathroom, starting a bath and taking off his jeans, belt and boxers since he didn't have a shirt on to begin with and I take off my own clothes.

Once the bath is warm he gives me a hand and I step into the hot, jasmine scented water and he gets in behind me so my back is against his chest and stomach.

"We're going to have to tell Grant, you know. And the rest of them."

"Yeah…Macey's right, they're all going to kill me."

**WARNING-SEXUAL SCENES AHEAD!**

"Zach?" I say as we make morning breakfast two mornings after. I'm on bacon duty, he's on pancakes. There won't be many bacon strips left at this rate…

"Yes?" he says, making the 'e' extra long and his voice go up as he ends it.

"I need a favor…" I say slowly, taking off the last of the bacon (28 pieces total out of 51) and turn to him, my back against the counter. "I need you to tell the others to hold off another week coming over," I say.

"Macey's gonna kill me," he says immediately.

"Just one more week. One more," I plead.

"They already wanted to come over 3 days ago with the girls, Cam. Macey's anxious and pissed already, she wanted the guys here," he says.

"Please? I need to get everything together," I ask, chest to chest with him now and looking into his eyes. A sly smirk creeps upon his face and he gets a very mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Only if you do me a favor in return," his smirk gets all the bigger and cockier.

"And that is?"

"All the sex I want for the next week and a half. Wherever and whenever and however and anything involving sex. Deal?" he raises his eyebrows, clearly not worried about laying his words on thick.

I consider it. It really won't be so bad, especially because it's Zach and…well, it's Zach. I look up to him again. "Fine. Deal," we seal it with a nice little kiss.

We put bacon, pancakes, butter and syrup on out plates, I get a glass of milk, him a bottle of water, and we curl up in the living room to watch 'Pirates of the Caribbean' on ABC Family.

When it's over and we decide to go out to town after going to the lake house a mile from the main house in the woods. We dress and before I can walk out of the bedroom, Zach says, "Wait a sec," in that cocky voice that makes me think; _Oh God. _I turn to him and he tosses something at me. "That stays. Alllllll day."

I look down at what it is. A tiny pink vibrator is lying in my hands, the little car-fob looking remote lying in his hands. He has a huge smirk on his face.

My eyes go wide for a second and I sigh lightly remembering our deal. I sit on the bed, slowly taking off my boots, then my skinny jeans, and Zach walks in front of my leg-spread body.

"Let me help you with that," he grins.

He pulls down my underwear and his forefinger and thumb take my clit between them, twisting slightly and pinching. I moan lightly and blush. He lowers his head and lightly licks around his destination and on the insides of my thighs. He then stabs a finger into my easily wet body and I moan again, gasping a little as my body tenses up in surprise. He licks his fingers after pulling them out and slips the little pink device in, not giving me anything more, and pulls up my underwear. He then looks at my face, smirking again, and I blush more and hurriedly pull on my skinny jeans and charcoal Bear-paw Sarah boots.

I tug on my-or, rather, Zach's, or even 'Taylor's'- 'high school' sweatshirt. It's his cover's 'high school,' Brooke Well High. _Brooke Well_ is scrawled on the back of the black hoodie in white, the school mascot-a white tiger-under that, and 'Taylor Reeves' under the mascot, _Brooke Well Football _on the left breast in white.

He kisses my cheek, grins, and we go down stairs, I grab my cell and stuff it in my back pocket and we begin our stroll down to the lake house. It feels nice and cool outside, it was raining last night so the grass is frosty and the air has a nice ridged touch to the October air. We're holding hands and at first it's awkward for me to walk with that extra, weird feeling, but I quickly get used to it. We get to the lake and look out at it, standing there for 16 minutes and 37 seconds before leaving, getting in Zach's Jeep and we go to town.

We then decide to go to McDonalds and Zach lets me order first, a glance over the menu above before ordering what I almost always do. When Zach decides to turn on the little pink vibrator. I bite my tongue not to gasp and clench my jaw. "Medium Dr. Pepper…medium fry…ch-cheese burger…with nothing b-but…ketchup…and two apple pies…p-please…" I manage to choke out, gripping the counter in front of me on the under side.

The boy-maybe the same age as us-looks me up and down with a trying-to-be-secretive grin. "How can a pretty girl like you eat so much?" he asks. It's Kyle. Didn't he learn the first time he said exactly the same thing?

I smile back sweetly and graciously as Zach turns the vibrator up a notch and clears his throat at the boy, slinking an arm around me and the boy-Kyle-looks immediately intimidated. "One big-mac, extra ketchup and pickles, almost no onions, make that a large Dr. Pepper for us to share and a large fry," he says huskily. If not the vibrator, his voice sends pleasurable shivers down my entire body.

The boy puts in the order and hands us our cup as well as giving us a number-16 this time-and Zach lets me pick a seat. I go to a booth in the back as last time and he sets down the food, pies and drinks as he comes back and we sort the food. I begin, first, by eating a few fries, as always, and he begins by taking his usual huge bite out of his burger.

He then _finally _turns off the vibrator and I blush. "That was embarrassing…" I murmur.

"That was hot," he corrects. He turns the vibrator on for a couple seconds then off again and smirks.

"Taylor!" I squeal and bite my bottom lip.

"Yeees?" He smirks his signature Zachary Goode smirk.

"Please when we get home can I take it out?" I whisper very shyly.

"Yes, but only because I'm going to fuck you senseless after," he smirks impossibly more and my eyes widen.

"_Taylor_!" I slap his chest and he chuckles at me.

**And that's all for today! I love you guys SOOOOO much and thank you so much for sticking with this story even though I'm awful about updating. Please stick to it! Don't forget to review, favorite and read my other stories!(: **


End file.
